According To You
by TheSilentDarkWriter
Summary: According to Jackal Lucy is never going to be perfect Lucy believes him enough that she stays with him despite his treatment That was before Fairy Tail Academy burned down. Now Lucy is stuck between letting go of her past or embracing a new kind of future, but that's not all she has to choose from. Natsu the childish dragon; Laxus the passionate Thunder God; or Jackal her boyfriend
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, please see the authors note at the bottom. Hope you like the story!  
~Kill me with your kiss~**

According to you  
Chapter 1:  
~Meeting Fairy Tail~

Her eyes were down-casted. No words escaped her lips though her mind screamed in agony. Tears bit at her eye, stinging slightly. Her legs were like jelly as she walked to her next class. This day was getting worse and worse for her yet she knew she had to keep going. No problem was worse than being alone in an empty house that was full of people.

 _"God, you're such an embarrassment!"_

She needed to do better. She knew that, her boyfriend pointed it out a lot after all. Almost three years and yet she still walked on egg shells. Not that its his fault, she was the one who wasn't perfect, wasn't worth it. Yet he was kind enough to stay with her. Even though when he first met her she was fat (weighed 135) and nerdy (contacts may hurt but better than being four eyes), he still saw how amazing she _could_ be.

So she gave up some of her favorite foods (all of them), and now wore itchy contacts, and don't forget the make up and skirts. Yet she was semi-worthy now. She was his girlfriend. The first person to ever speak to her was him. Her friends were introduced by him. He was perfect. She was getting there. No worries.

She just needed to stop embarrassing him. She need to try harder. It should come second nature to her. After all, she's a heiress to a billion dollar company. So being perfect shouldn't be a problem. The fact was she couldn't please him. She never listened well enough and even when she did, she'd always mess up. Like one time she thought she heard him say she wanted chocolate ice cream, but really he wanted vanilla ("God, Lucy can't you do anything right?"). Or the time when she let a boy walk her to her locker ("Lucy. You're whoring around now?") Fact was she would keep messing up, and one day she'd be alone again. She vowed not to let that happen, but it's still inevitable.

This is Lucy Heartfilia and according to you, Jackal, she's pretty useless.

* * *

"So babe, did you hear?" Jackal asked Lucy. Jackal was a strong mage. Correction, he was a strong demon who used curses instead of magic. He had dirty blonde hair with two jackal ears poking out. He was ripped with this devious smirk that could make any girl want him, but he had Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy was a busty, blond, beauty. Smart, sweet, kind. She had chocolate brown eyes that shined in the light with a smile that could melt hearts. She was also a mage, a celestial mage. Truly a star princess, though not all liked that thought.

"Hear? Hear what?" her voice was soft like bells, musical even.

He shook his head looking at her with slight disappointment, "Fairy Tail Academy is merging with this school."

"What!? Why!?"

"Not so loud! Geez, can't you quiet yourself," he rubbed his ears rolling his eyes The shine in her eyes dimmed, and the smile slipped off, yet he didn't pay any mind to that.

"Sorry..."

"Hey, don't worry about it. But yeah, apparently, the school burned down by a jealous kid that they didn't let into the academy."

"Wow," she said slowly. Were some people really that desperate? Yes, yes they were. How could she question that when down the hall from her slept a man that had an entire gang ready to do his bidding at a moments notice? Seriously the thought of burning down a school was tame compared to what she was taught to do with her life. She knew how to make some one completely disappear if she wanted to. Luckily Lucy Heartfilia was a rare soul who wanted the world's happiness and could forgive even the worst of enemies. In fact she had already. One being a fairy tail student. Gajeel Redfox, her practical brother, joined Fairy Tail two years ago. Before that he was in a powerful gang that was sent to kidnap her once. He beat her up really bad, but after her spirits saved her, she and him had a nice long conversations. After that, it became a regular thing. They became so close that she was the one who helped him plan his first date (also paid for it) and gave him books to help entice his date, Levy. Lucy silently wondered if they were still together. At least they were a month ago.

"Oi, what is going on in your head?" Her _lovely_ boyfriend asked her, his tail in the air.

"Just thinking about Gajeey... he's in Fairy Tail, so I'll be able to see him again, and I might be able to meet Levy..."

"Why would you care if you could meet 'Levy', and why are you excited to meet another male!?" He growled out. "Do you see the position you are putting me in? I can't say no to seeing him, after all, I'm not a controlling boyfriend, but I don't like how excited you sound! What if... What if he tries to take you away from me..." His eyes went from rage to sadness. This was his true self, Lucy thought, he was scared just like her.

"No one will take me from you," Lucy said with a smile. She _wanted_ to promise, but something held her back. Just like how she still hasn't given him her maidenhood. It's simply a feeling. She trusted it. Though she wished she didn't have to.

"Thank you, baby," he whispered, pulling her into a tight embrace. They were alone, so he could do this. Lucy knew his reputation, and she knew it wouldn't be good if they saw how much of a cuddle bear he was. In a perfect world, he would hold her all the time, but this isn't a perfect world. The sound of people talking broke his spell, and he released her.

"Meet me outside, and I'll walk you home," he said lightly and walked to his next class. She nodded though he was already gone. This proved it. He loved her and he wanted to be with just her.

* * *

Lucy had helped with the décor for the school's welcome day. Jackal helped too, but he was more interested in trying to take things down. He was definitely rambunctious, but it was cute. Everything was decorated except for the science wing. Now that _was_ Jackal and his friends fault. Decorations are flammable, Jackal and his friends love to blow things up, not that it can be proved. It was one of those things that everyone knew, but no one talked about. But it was all good. Everything got done around Lucy, and she was excited. The day they arrived finally came.

"Okay class, if you've noticed there is six new seats in this room," the teacher smiled. "I'd like to introduce you to the new students: Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Erza Scarlett, Levy McGarden, Juvia Lockster, and Natsu Dragoneel."

Gray was super attractive. He had a visible six pack covered with a simple tank top. His gray shorts really pronounced his really nice ass. Let's not forget the really hot scar above his forehead covered by spiky black hair. Lucy knew half the girl's were drooling. He wasn't really her type though.

Gajeel... Now Gajeel she knew and was close to. His red eyes pierced the classroom, but softened when he saw her. His lips twisted into a smug smirk. He had long, spiky, black hair that was held away from his forehead using a headband. He had piercings all down his nose and looked quite handsome to some. To Lucy, this is her brother, nothing more.

Erza nodded as if satisfied. Her flaming, scarlet hair flowed to well beyond her back. She was beautiful with brown, twinkling eyes. Her lips were pink, very little lip gloss. Black lashes framed her beautiful eyes. She was in armor, oh yeah, Fairy Tail was also a magic school.

Levy, now Lucy was excited, was holding Gajeel's hand. She was so small and cute. With blue hair and brown eyes, just perfect for Gajeey. Juvia was much the same. Her hair was straight then curled into a ring by her shoulder. She was hanging of Gray, her blue eyes smiling then glaring at any girl.

It was Natsu she had to stop herself from staring at. His hair was pink. God, what male dyes their hair pink, but beautiful, god it was beautiful. Spiky but it looked so, so soft. Green, no, Onyx eyes filled with childish glee and confidence. His smile lite the room with a care-free atmosphere. He wore a dark one long sleeved shirt that did nothing to hide his muscles. He wasn't bulky, but he was built. A waist coat covered half of his white pant which lead a way to his black sandals. God, he was perfect, Lucy thought.

Wait, stop. Boyfriend. Whew, good now.

The teacher spoke again, "You may sit where you'd like." Then she turned to start her lesson. Almost immediately, Gajeel dragged Levy to Lucy. Which spiked Erza and Gray's curiosity, so they followed. Causing Juvia to go with her beloved. Natsu didn't feel like being alone so he followed as well. Gajeel sat himself behind Levy and beside Lucy. Gray sat in front of Erza who sat in front of Lucy. Juvia sat beside Gray in front of Levy. Natsu took the last free seat behind Lucy as well as being the last seat in the row. Got it? Good.

"Hey there Bunny Girl," Gajeel smirked at her. "This is the Shrimp."

"Gajeey!" Levy scolded. "Hi, you must be Lucy, I'm Levy."

"Yeah I'm Lucy, and don't worry he nicknames everyone after animals."

"Ghihi," he pretended not to smile.

"So you're Lucy," nodded in approval. "Quite a colorful way to get him a date with Levy. I congratulate you."

"Um, thanks?" _Wow formal._

"Oh please, Metal Face used her smarts for his own gain, he should be ashamed," a deep-ish/childish voice (was that possible?) came from behind Lucy. _Even his voice! Wait did he just defend me!?_

"Oi, leave him alone flame-brain," came from Gray.

"Yes Listen to Gray-Sama!" Juvia chipped in glaring at Natsu as well.

"What did you say Ice Princess!?"

"You heard me, Ash-for-Brains!"

"That's it!" Fire erupted from Natsu's hand as he stood.

"Let's go!" Gray stood Ice forming in his own.

"Boys," Erza voice was calm. "Are you fighting?"

They paled and sat down, magic disappearing, "no ma'am."

Lucy couldn't help but giggle, "so fire and ice, huh? No wonder you fight!"

The group stared at her for a second before Gajeel smirked, "ha, that makes sense."

Natsu smirked, "Fire triumphs ice."

"No, ice. I'll freeze those flames!"

"Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice." Lucy quoted. Robert Frost, such a smart man.

Silence rained down on the group before Natsu opened his mouth, "wow, I knew you were smart!" He had this childish grin from ear to ear. He just complimented her and left her flabbergasted. She just stared at him for a minute before smiling softly. This was the first compliment she had received from someone regarding her intelligence instead of her looks. Natsu's breath hitched and a light blush dusted his cheek.

"Miss. Heartfillia, I know you know better than to talk during my class. As a heiress, you should no better, or do I need to call your father?"

Her eyes dimmed as the class laughed. That's right this particular teacher hated her because of who she is, no, who her father is. She was always going to be punished for that.

"No ma'am, I'll do better," she forced out, her smile gone.

"Old lady, you should be nicer. She's obviously more interesting than this class ever could be. Jealousy isn't what I came here to learn," Natsu yelled out.

"Ohhhhh"

"BURN!"

The class was in shock as well as the teacher. She was _not_ happy by this turn of events.

"Natsu Dragoneel, that will be a detention!"

"Wow, detention? I'm shaking in my sandals," he chuckled. He let out the most childish grin Lucy had ever seen. This was a game to him. The prize? Right now it seemed like her honor was the prize.

"That is it. I'm calling the office, make sure you get there in a good amount of class. Please leave the room!"

"Fine, it smells in here anyway," he stood and walked out. He made sure to wink at Lucy, and her face went red. This was wrong. She belonged to Jackal. She repeated that in her head. Over and over. Jackal, jackal, jackal. He's going to kill Natsu now. Yet a smile was still playing at the corner of her lips. The rest of the group looked a head and tried to not talk. They had never seen Natsu react like that in a long time. Not since he was rebelling or unless someone had said something against a Fairy Tail member. Erza suddenly glanced at Gray. They came to the same conclusion. Natsu had a crush.

* * *

Like any kid, lunch was Lucy's favorite time. Her fifth period was lunch, and she got to spend that time by Jackal's side or, on a good day, in his arms. Today she had met a lot of Fairy Tail students and all of them were super nice. In fact they all migrated towards her. By now Natsu's outburst had spread through out the entire student body, as well as the fact that he did it over Lucy. One of the girls she had met, Mirajane, told Lucy that Natsu was only like that towards Fairy Tail members. Therefore, everyone in Fairy Tail wanted to meet her. A fairy Tail wizard were among the strongest. Lucy would never be able to compete yet they had said they liked her. So if all goes well, she might be coerced to join the Fairy Tail guild which is where all the teens originate. You can tell who they are by the tattoo they all share. Lucy had told this girl Cana it looked like a scrunched fairy, and the girl, dunk as hell, laughed so hard she puked. It was weird having people share her humor.

"Baby!" Jackal's voice rang out. Lucy saw Erza, Gray, and Natsu's head fly up. Natsu smiled brightly at Lucy when he saw her. He stood up and ran to her ignoring Jackal.

"Hey Luce," he smiled.

Lucy returned his smile as she walked towards Jackal. Natsu followed.

"Luce?"

"Yeah, it's my nickname for ya from now on!" He exclaimed, looking ready to bounce.

"Why thank you," Lucy smiled.

"I want you to meet Happy," he told her with this serious look as they stopped at her table. She instantly sat beside Jackal who was glaring intently at Natsu.

"Sure, bring Happy over and introduce me. By the way, Natsu Dragoneel, Jackal, Jackal meet Natsu."

"Ah, the idiot who defended you," Jackal forced out.

"Jackal. No." Lucy let out. It wasn't that forceful, but for Lucy to tell Jackal no shut the entire table up and Jackal spun to look at her in shock. Natsu seemed confused by this.

"No..?" Jackal tilted his head.

"Natsu's not an idiot. He's crazy, but not an idiot."

Jackal's eyes filled with fire. Lucy immediately backed up from him. Not from fear of him, but his magic was harmful when he was angered.

"Is that a problem, _Jackal?"_ Natsu seethed. The room was heating up. He saw Lucy back up. Was this Jackal hurting her?

Jackal stood and suddenly the room was quiet and everyone had backed up except for Lucy.

"Stay. Away. From. MY. Girl." Jackal gritted out, "Lucy, let's go. We're eating on the roof today." He said nothing else before grabbing her book bag and walking off. He knew she would follow. Everyone knew. Lucy sighed and gave Natsu an apologetic look before running off with Jackal. Natsu's hand were consumed in fire.

"She is not an object," he growled out as he sat with Erza and Gray.

* * *

"Who the hell does he think he is!?" Jackal growled out. He had dropped Lucy's book bag now that they were on the roof. He was pacing something fierce and Lucy knew better than to talk right now.

"Defending you is _my_ job! Besides the teacher had every right to yell at you for disrupting class! That's how school works! That idiot needs to learn to pick his battles! He _dared_ to try and make you smile! Doesn't he know, Lucy? Didn't you tell him you had me? Even so, he would probably still have flirted with you! So many people has been coming up to me today because of you! People who I don't like. All because of Fairy Tail. Because those no good magic users keep surrounding you in their filth. My girl is being surrounded by filth, and there's nothing I can do. I swear to God Lucy if one, even one, talk to you while I'm around I'll kill them. I'll kill every last one of them. Make no mistake, they will learn by the end of this fucking _week,_ that you, Lucy Heartfilia, are _mine!_ You belong to me and only me!" Jackal ranted.

Lucy listened. She knew most of this speech by heart. Jackal was a very jealous boyfriend. Of course, she didn't mind. She got jealous quick. Only, she wasn't allowed to act on those feelings of jealousy. He is, though.

"Love, yes I'm yours, but they're really nice. They are not filth as you said. In fact, they're all really nice. At least the ones, I've talked to. He wasn't flirting with me." He spun around and gave her an evil look. That wasn't true. People were always flirting with her, but she just _had_ to be oblivious, and boy was she oblivious...

"Yes. He. Was," he growled out. "Are you really stupid enough to think that he wasn't?" He marched up to her. Usually she would shut her mouth by this point because she knew how stupid she was.

Usually...

"No, Jackal. Natsu's being nice to me. As were the rest of them. None were flirting. They are trying to establish familiarity. I just happened to be the first person who didn't look down at them because they're Fairy Tail wizards. So what? We're wizards too! Just because your in Tartarus doesn't mean either is better or worse than the other." For a split second both parties were surprised by this out burst. Lucy never spoke back to Jackal. She was the stupid one, after all, and intelligence comes first. Yet, she defended another guild. Well, it could have been alright considering that she was, in fact, not a member of any guild. The shock went away quickly for Jackal being replaced by rage.

He began to stalk towards her, fear grew present in her eyes as she took step after step back. Jackal followed until she was pressed up against the wall of the only "room" on the roof which was that tiny room built for the stairway.

"Now listen close Lucy," his hands came up and pinned her own above her head. Her eyes grew wide with fear. He had never done this before. "You have no clue as to what your spewing out. For fucks sake, I am your boyfriend. I am your everything. Fairy Tail should be nothing to you. You need to be focused on me and me alone. Your opinions on our guild don't mean shit. Fairy Tail is simply a bar compared to our force. Got it, _love?"_ Only this time when he said it, it didn't sound nice... "Lucy, you will listen to me. Want to be friends with them, _fine._ Go _ahead._ I don't care as to what filth you succumb to, but remember you. Are. Mine. And if they touch you, or try to get to you, or hell even come too close to our relationship, I will blow up the entire guild. Got it? You are mine. End of discussion." He let go of her, his eyes seething still. A tear had fallen from Lucy's eye.

"I-I'm sorry," she let out nervously, trying not to cry, no, trying not to break.

He let out a sigh and brought her to his chest, "it'll be okay, Lucy, as long as your with me. It'll be okay."

 **So yeah, shit went down. I hope you all liked it, please leave a comment and tell me what you think? Was it good? Bad? Any suggestions? Any advice? Yeah just tell me what you think, I'd love to hear it.**

 **AN:/ So hi everyone whose actually reading this part. I'm TheSilentDarkWriter. Eh call me anything you'd like. So this is my Fairy Tail story. I'm going to pair Lucy up with Natsu or Laxus (my two favs) so there will be a poll on that. I'm new to fanfiction, but that's okay. Please be kind and help me through this and I'll do my best to please all of you who like my writing. I'm okay with suggestion and criticism as long as you aren't being a tiny asshole about it. So please, review, I'd love to read what you guys saw. Oh and last thing before I go, I will answer all reviews down after each chapter. Well have a good day my lovelies and remember to shine.**

 **~Kill me with your kiss~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovelies! Welcome to the second chapter! Thanks for all the support guys!  
**

 **~Kill me with your kiss~**

* * *

 _Previously: "I-I'm sorry," she let out nervously, trying not to cry, no, trying not to break._

 _He let out a sigh and brought her to his chest, "it'll be okay, Lucy, as long as your with me. It'll be okay."_

* * *

~Chapter two

What a stressful day~

* * *

By the time she had made it to her next class, she had stopped shaking. Just in time for her favorite class. Creative writing.

"Lu-chan!" Levy shouted when she walked through the door. Lu-chan? That was a new one... Lucy couldn't help but smile. Levy was so adorable.

"Hey Levy," she sat beside her.

"So this is Lucy, huh?" Another voice pitched in. Lucy turned to see a beautiful girl. "My name's Evergreen." Evergreen wore a dark green shirt with a black skirt. She had long, brown, wavy hair. Her eyes were partially covered by glasses, yet her eyes still sparkled with a mischievous glint. Her smile was much the same, a smirk of mischief.

"You would be surprised how much I've heard that today," she smiled.

"Well, before today, Gajeel has talked about you before. Plus you're the first person to really accept us so far... so yeah, as of now, you're stuck with Fairy Tail," Levy pitched in.

"Agreed. So speaking of being stuck with a guild, do you use magic?" Evergreen asked me.

"Uh, yeah... but I'm not supposed to, according to my dad, at least," she shrugged as if it didn't bother her, but it did. Her magic, celestial magic, was not only beautiful, amazing, and everything to her, but it was also her mother's magic. Layla Heartfilia did wonders with her own magic. It was just a shame that Judo couldn't stand to watch his daughter be so much like her mother. Plus magic was for those of lower class. That's what made Jackal perfect in Judo's mind; he doesn't use magic. He uses curses.

"Gajeel said your magic was different," Levy tilted her head at her, hopefully, new friend.

"Well kind of. Celestial magic is unique. I'm a holder type yet I have as strong as a bond with my magic as with body-linked magic. My magic is based on the trust of my spirits, and the magic inside me. If I was 'linked' to anything, it would be the stars," Lucy smiled softly. "I love my spirits." Her hand unconsciously went to her belt which had her keys hanging off of them.

"Oh wow, that was beautiful! You should be a writer!" Levy exclaimed. Evergreen rolled her eyes. Book worm Levy McGarden was back.

"… I want to," Lucy smiled softly. Of course, that wasn't an actual possibility, dreaming was okay though.

"If you every write a novel, I get to be the first to read it, okay?" She practically was bouncing in her seat at the prospect of a new book.

Lucy couldn't help the huge smile that formed on her lips, "I promise." And a celestial wizard's promise was everything.

"Okay, class," the teacher called out. "Please forgive me for being late, if you even noticed." He glanced towards Levy and Evergreen, "ah. You must be the new kids. Welcome, welcome. I'm usually not that late, and if I am. Oh well. It won't kill you. Now, rules: if you want to talk, go ahead, just get your prompts done by due date. This isn't a free period, you need to work, but if you don't, fine, I control your grades. You may use cell phones for music, and that's it. You may write _anything,_ sex, drugs, I could care less. I don't want your creative process to be hindered because of silly thoughts of is this okay or not. It is, I promise. Just write what you feel. Oh, and if your graded paper has share written on it, then read it out loud to the classroom. Any questions? No? Good."

This was Lucy's favorite teacher. Brutally honest and really funny.

"Okay so prompt for today: write a story about two star-crossed lovers; however, there can't be any dialogue. Due tomorrow at the end of class. Start writing." Lucy turned in her seat and wondered what she should write.

"No dialogue? At all?" Levy looked at Lucy.

"Makes sense, last week we did one on a conversation with death that could only be dialogue," Lucy shrugged. Levy gave her an uncertain look. Evergreen had already begun to write, or slack off by pretending, not sure which.

Lucy gave her another smile, "hey don't over think it. It'll come naturally." With that she turned around and began to write. The worst thing about this class period was that it was way too short to her. Even though her boyfriend and her shared the next class, this was still her favorite. She paused in her writing. Jackal was in her next period... she wasn't ready to see him. That outburst scared her. She always knew he was possessive, that didn't bother her, she was much the same, but he had never done anything like that. Honestly she thought he might hit her. The whole conversation ran through her head again, and she sighed.

This was her fault. It had to be. She had to get better if she wanted her Fairy Tale ending. Jackal was no prince or knight-in-shining armor, but she had always liked the bad guys more. Dragons were cooler than knights, and demons were better than princes, right? So she needs to get better. Plain and simple. Only what she didn't know was how just by being herself, she had made a boatload of life long friends today.

* * *

She had always hated leaving the safety of her creative writing class, its not that it was safer. It just had a better atmosphere than any other place she's ever been to. Alas, she had to head up to her chemistry class. Ew. A sigh escaped her lips as she made her way to the locker Jackal and her shared. He was already waiting there with her stuff in his hands. This was a common sight, and she couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips. What had she been so afraid of? He loves her. She repeated that in her head until the tiny dread laced in her stomach went away.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Need to put anything in, babe?" He asked.

"No." The tension between them had grown. She kept telling herself, 'he loves me. He loves me,' but it had only taken away dread, not tension.

"Hey... I'm sorry Lucy. I lost my temper way too badly. Please forgive me. You just made me so angry, but you know I'd never hurt you, right?" Jackal had glanced over at her. His eyes pleading for her forgiveness and his ears were dropped against his skull. First she had made him angry, and now she was making him sad.

"Of course I forgive you," she said before thinking about it. She had been in the wrong.

His ears perked up and he gave her a toothy grin, "good." That grin, however, fell as soon as we walked into the classroom. There were four new kids in her, including Evergreen. Two had white hair, and the other was covered up. Evergreen had her self perched beside one of the biggest men she had ever seen. His white hair was spiky but a few strands fell into his eyes. He had a scar over his one eye that looked like it was stitched up.

On his other side was a girl with short white hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was cute and petite, but not as small as Levy. She was rolling her eyes at the other white haired boy while crossing her arms over her pink shirt. The last boy had this huge smile as he teased Evergreen about something. His laughter filled the room though you couldn't see his eyes or hair that was covered by a visor. He had six totem doll flying around him.

"Great," Jackal sighed beside me. Evergreen chose that moment to look over.

"Lucy, over here!" Evergreen motioned for the seat next to her. Lucy could tell she was uncomfortable with the amount of disgust people had been looking at them with. Honestly, this was probably the first Lucy noticed everyone else's reactions. No wonder they clung to her, she wasn't looking at them with disgust. Lucy glanced at Jackal, his eyes were blank. She couldn't read his reaction.

"Jackal, is uh that okay?" She asked slowly.

"Huh?" He looked at her for a second. "Sure... I'm gonna sit with Kyoka." Without another word, he went and sat by a girl Lucy had nicknamed Bird-face. Lucy didn't really like her much. Bird-face loathed Lucy, so it was mutual. She just happened to be one of Jackal's best friends. Lucy shook her self from her thoughts and sat by Evergreen.

"Thank Mavis you're here," Evergreen groaned dramatically. "I thought I was going to have no one to talk to except for idiots."

"Hey, I'm not an idiot," the white haired girl pouted.

"Lisanna, you hang out with Natsu. You're an idiot," Evergreen countered without hesitation.

"Wow, rude. Natsu's nice," Lucy said rolling her eyes. She turned towards the remaining people, "I'm Lucy."

"Hi Lucy. I've heard a lot about you today. You'll learn quickly, in Fairy Tail, news gets around fast. I'm Lisanna, and this is my brother, Elfman."

"This pervert is Bixlow," Evergreen pointed with a sigh. In response, the male's tongue came out all the way below his chin. His Fairy Tail mark was in black on his tongue.

"Jealous, Ever?" Bixlow drawled out. "Jealous", "Jealous," was heard from the dolls around him.

Lucy couldn't help the grin as Bixlow and Evergreen started arguing. It was obvious that this was an everyday occurrence, and even more so that they were good friends. Fairy Tail really was family to each other.

"So whose the guy you walked in with?" Lisanna asked, ignoring the bickering two. Elfman was about to jump into it, especially since Bixlow mentioned something about Elfman and Evergreen being together. The fighting intensified.

"Oh, Jackal. He's my boyfriend," she said with a slight smile. Perfect boyfriend. The guy she didn't deserve but was selfish enough to pull down to her level. Elfman had then shouted 'manly,' to which Evergreen glared at him, and she began yelling at both boys.

"Well, he's cute. Whose he sitting by?"

"Bird face," she let out. Quickly she looked up to see if either Jackal or Bird face heard that, but they didn't. She let out a sigh of relief, "I uh mean Kyoka..." Lisanna tried to hold in a laugh, but it failed. Her laugh was whimsical and cute, some people looked up to stare at her, Lucy noticed. Wow, it must be nice to be super cute, Lucy thought. Elfman and Evergreen had stopped yelling at Bixlow when the teacher walked in.

"Okay, Class, time for work."

* * *

Lucy sighed as she stood up. Thank god that was over. Science wasn't her strong suit; however, at least today was mostly laughs. She learned Evergreen was too stubborn to admit she like Elfman, Elman was a lost puppy when it came to Evergreen, and Bixlow was not going to stop teasing the both of them until they were married. She may have fallen in love with Bixlow's humor.

"Baby, let's go," Jackal said, helping her grab her stuff.

"See you guys later," Lucy smiled at the Fairy Tail members as she walked out.

"You were talkative today," Jackal announced as they made their ways to their shared locker.

"Yeah, they're really nice. All of 'em," she said with a slight smile. He didn't say much after that. It was silent as they grabbed the stuff they need to take home.

"Are you walking me home?" She asked softly. She had given her driver the week off because he had just had a baby. Of course, her father doesn't know this, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

"I can't today, baby. I promised the guys I'd do a small mission with them. I'll be back by nightfall, but we need to leave as soon as we get home."

She nodded. Personally, she had never been on missions or such, so she wasn't sure about time frames or what not, but she trusted he'd be fine.

"Be careful," she stressed.

"Me? I don't _need_ to be careful. Who's gonna beat a demon?" He smirked deviously before pulling her to him. Her books fell to the ground, but neither acknowledged them. "I'll be fine," he said bring her face close to his. His lips met hers and they danced slowly, sensually. It was the perfect story book kiss. She loved it. He pulled back slowly, he didn't like PDA, but his kiss still lingered. Her face burned a bright red before a smile grew on his face.

"I love you Lucy," with that he grabbed his book bag and left her standing there. She smiled softly as she picked up her books and shut her hurriedly shoved them into her bag. Her bag wasn't the zip up kind instead it was one she buttoned, but the button had broken a few weeks ago, so she had to be careful nothing fell out.

Another smile graced her lips as she hurried out of the school

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Lucy loved freedom. That's why when no one was there to walk with her home, or she didn't have her driver, she would walk around all of Magnolia before going home. Her stuff was shoved into a book bag and she was ready for an adventure, whether it was around town or out of the country. So when Lucy met him, it had been a huge misunderstanding that she now regrets.

Lucy wanted ice-cream. Really, at the moment, Jackal was gone, she didn't need to go home, she had Plue beside her, and she felt amazing. Almost free. The wind blew and ruffled her hair so she put her hair in low pig tails. Now she wanted ice-cream. So she searched for an ice-cream store and found a small one in Magnolia park.

She got her favorite, mint chocolate chip, and perched herself under a tree. She probably looked insane, eating ice-cream and talking to what looks like a tiny snowman, but she felt amazing. It was thin that thunder could be heard. A sigh escaped her as she realized she needed to be home before it rained. Her mood turned sour as she realized she had to go home and be stuck in her mansion. A dream for most, a nightmare to her.

"Pun, pun!" Plue suddenly yelled up at her. She couldn't help but smile.

"You're right! It's not raining yet, and I have my new novel with me!" She reached into her bag and began reading Stephen Kings newest book. It was amazing! Her childish eyes danced through the words, her mind flying away from all that is real and entering a new world. This world was filled with dark dreams and desires; it was a Stephen King novel. Lucy could almost hear the dark music playing as the suspense grew and grew until-

"Oi, Blondie," she jumped and threw her ice-cream into the man's face.

Silence. Her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. The man twitched. His blue eyes were shining in disbelief. 'Oh my god,' she thought. 'Not only did I throw my ice-cream on some male, I did it to a hot male!' She couldn't help her eyes raking down his muscles. This man was huge with nice spiky blonde hair, beautiful eyes, and a scar over one eyes. She's always loved a man with a scar. Boyfriend she reminded herself. Plus this male probably hates her now...

"Did you just..." Sparks flew off of him before he shook his head and took a deep breath. He something down at her feet than walked away, growling. About two steps later he had turned to lightning and disappeared. A blush appeared on her face.

"Oh my God, Plue! I just! No more Stephen King with my ice-cream!" She picked up her little friend. She looked down. There at her feet was her wallet. It must have fallen out of her bag. Wow, he was trying to be nice and how does she repay the favor? She covers him in mint chocolate chip ice-cream.

She was ready to go home and take a long nap; this day has been way too long.

 **Okay, lovelies, that's a wrap for today! I hope you liked it. It was a little shorter than the last chapter but that's because I was super excited to share. Thank you to everyone who Favorited, followed, and reviewed! Oh by the way, prompts for creative writing class, could you tell me what you would like? Any prompt that I feel I can write will be there. Of course I'll let Lucy, Levy, Evergreen, or even all of them share theirs.**

 **So yeah, review to choose the prompts guys. Also, poll is still open with who Lucy ends up with! Have a wonderful day and remember I love you all!**

 **~Kill me with your kiss~**

* * *

 **Answers to reviews:**

 **Guest: I'm glad you like it! Jackal really does love Lucy though. He's just a, well, a horrible person. ^.^ in my story at least.** **I mean I actually like him, but I had been re-watching Fairy Tail and the episode where he blew Natsu** **up made me upset and tada: story.**

 **Guardian of Light Lightus: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for looking at it in the first place :-) and, of course, here's the new chapter!**

 **Draconaise-Vermilion: Thank you for thinking it started out great. I hope I don't disappoint you with the newer chapters. I also hope you like how they met!**

 **Emilybeth600- well, right here, silly XD**

 **Angela Annette Dixon- your review made me laugh out loud while I was waiting for my boyfriend to get back to the table at a crowed restaurant... the waitress looked at me as if she should call the police or not XD**

 **KingCreations** – **Yep, trust me its needed for the rest of the plot! I know I love Lalu, but I love NaLu** **too, I can't decide T.T**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my Lovelies! Welcome to According to You Chapterrrrrrrrr** **threeeeeeee!**

 **~Kill me with your kiss~**

* * *

 _Previously: "Oh my God, Plue! I just! No more Stephen King with my ice-cream!" She picked up her little friend. She looked down. There at her feet was her wallet. It must have fallen out of her bag. Wow, he was trying to be nice and how does she repay the favor? She covers him in mint chocolate chip ice-cream._

 _She was ready to go home and take a long nap; this day has been way too long._

* * *

Chapter 3

~School Day~

* * *

She had almost been late to school. It wasn't her fault per say... Her maid's forgot to check to make sure she was awake. Of course she couldn't be mad about it, she usually was a good student and woke up on time; however, she had stayed up the entire night finishing her Stephen King novel and starting the immortal instruments series. Her body succumbed to sleep around four o'clock. So she ran to school. Jackal waited up for her, of course.

"There you are," he breathed out when she hugged him. "I was about to go in."

"I know, I know," she sighed. "I was reading and forgot to set my alarm and, and-"

"Lucy, we're going to be late," he interrupted.

"I'm sorry," she looked down as she followed him. The pair said nothing for a full minute until Lucy remembered.

"How was your mission?" She asked slowly. A bright smile found its way on his face. He lost himself telling her every little detail of the monster he helped take down. A horrible monster had been stealing the children of a nearby town, and he had been the one to explode the beast. His other team mates got the children and evacuated the town, but Jackal was the one who completely took it down. Lucy tried to listen attentively, but after a while she found herself zoning out. She knew how perfect he was, she didn't particularly want to hear it over and over. Not that he really said it, but he was the most helpful, the one who really won; therefore, he was the perfect one who did most of the work.

"Man, it's already time for first period," he stated after his story had come to an end. "Well, I need to go. I love you, okay? Try to not talk to Natsu?"

"I love you too," she said. He waited to hear more of her response until he realized she had said all there was to say. He heaved out a loud sigh then walked away from her, making her feel horrible. She could have just lied, but it goes against everything in her as a celestial wizard to tell someone something and completely disregard it. With those regrets in her head, she grabbed her stuff from her locker and walked off... until she ran into a brick wall of flesh and dropping her books.

"Ow," she groaned, picking up herself.

"Geez, Blondie-" she looked up at that moment to see the same boy from yesterday. Great, first she dumps ice-cream on him, now she's running into him. "Hey, you're the girl from yesterday."

"Yeah... Sorry about that by the way," she sighed softly before going to pick up her books. Another pair of hands joined hers.

"Tch, doesn't really matter," he handed her some of her notebooks.

"It does to me... I don't just do that, and I couldn't apologize," she tried to explain.

"Listen, Blondie, that's not the first time a hot chick threw food in my face." Hot chick? Was he hitting on her?

"Uh," she didn't know what to say, so she blurted the first thing that came to mind. "You're blonde too!" He smirked at her then walked off. Wait, that's it? She turned to watch him walk off.

"See ya Blondie," was all he said before he was gone from vision and the late bell rang. She froze and bolted to her next class

* * *

"Hey, you'll have lunch detention with me!" Natsu yelled out happily.

"I've never had detention before..." She threw her head on her desk.

"Oi, Bunny, it's not the end of the world," Gajeel shook his head.

"Yeah, besides you'll have all three of us," Gray informed her. "Flame-face, Gajeel and me."

Lucy slowly looked up at the three boys, "this is your second day, how do you have detention already?"

Natsu just looked at her, "Luce, you saw me get it yesterday."

She nodded than looked at the other two.

Levy sighed herself, "Gajeel got into a fight with Laxus, so you'll meet him too."

"Laxus?"

Erza cut in at this point, "he's our master's grandson and one of the strongest in our guild. Don't get on his bad side, Lucy. And if he tries something, tell me, and I'll take care of it." Lucy saw the warning in her words, but she wasn't scared. She had a demon for a boyfriend after all.

"I'll protect ya, Luce!" Natsu smiled brightly.

"Thanks Natsu," Lucy returned the gesture. He was immensely pleased with himself. "So how did you get detention, Gray?"

"Oh, I stripped in Art class," he shrugs.

Juvia suddenly got hearts in her eyes, "like right now, Gray-sama?" His eyes widened.

"Dammit, when did this happen!?"

* * *

Lucy sat down in her math class, one of her easier classes. By easy, she meant easy to her. Mirajane came in with a big smile on her face. The boys' mouths hit the floor. Mirajane wasn't a student; instead she was the new guidance counselor, the other retired after fifty long years. She looked around until she saw Lucy. Yes, Lucy had met her, but she had thought she was just a new kid. She looked so young, and man, was she a beauty!

"Lucy, can I see you in my office please?"

Lucy nodded slowly and gathered her stuff. She threw a quick glance towards her teacher before ducking out the room following the beautiful staff member.

"May I ask what this is about?"

"Oh, sure honey! I just want to go through some things with you, and of course, I wanted to ask you some questions regarding your future."

Lucy gave her a smile. This was just fine, well, of course it is, she got out of math. The counselor's offices were right next to the lunch room. Sometimes, the kids would hold a contest to see who can through the food closest to the office doors. One time the old counselor tripped on a sandwich and broke her hip. She was not happy... It didn't help that the nurse, Polyusica, told her to walk it off. Actually, Lucy had fun that day, most of the classes were called off because she denied she was that hurt.

"You're cute when you zone out," Mirajane gave her a big smile. Lucy felt her cheeks heat a little, she never knew how to react to compliments.

"Thanks?" It came out as a question, but Mirajane just smiled at her. They walked into her office with big colorful letters that said 'Mirajane' on the door. It was super cute, I guess you could call it.

"Please, have a seat," she smiled becomingly. Lucy took the offer without a second thought. Mirajane had a motherly smile that made you want to keep it there. Lucy noticed this about a lot of Fairy Tail members. Not so much Motherly as the fact that they just needed to keep smiling.

"So, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Well, if you looked at my file, you would see that I am all set in my future," Lucy commented, choosing not to answer that question. There was no way for her to be what she wanted, so why bother?

"Yes, Lucy Heartfilia. Great grades, full ride to any college, plus you have enough money to go anywhere. So I'll ask again, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I'll be taking over the company once I graduate college. It doesn't matter where I go,"

"Lucy."

"Plus, I'm not sure where anyone is going, so I can't choice that way,"

"Lucy."

"There are plenty of business schools around the world that would be helpful,"

"Lucy."

"Plus I know enough languages to go anywhere, really."

"LUCY." She yelled out causing Lucy to look at her.

"Yes?" She asked slowly.

"I asked what _you_ wanted to be?"

"I..." She sighed. "I want to be a novelist. I want to take an adventure and record it, but that's just not gonna happen. My father wants me to take over the company, and I will. His will is all I'm allowed to know and follow."

Mirajane looked at her, she said nothing for a few minutes. The bell rang, signaling Lunch.

"May I go now, Mirajane?"

The older woman nodded slowly, "Promise me you'll think about something for me?"

"Sure?"

"Are you happy, Lucy?"

* * *

 _Are you happy, Lucy?_

Of course she is! She had a wonderful boyfriend with a good future. Sure, she has fears with being alone, but she's mostly happy. Like, the world isn't going to end because she's not going to be doing what she wants. Sure, she's slowly forgetting about who her father used to be, but that will work itself out.

'I'm happy,' she told herself. Jackal made her happy, right? Sure he has flaws, wait no he doesn't. She does. She has flaws. That's right, she's in the wrong, not him, never him. She shook her head. She was thinking too deeply again, enough. Time to stop...

* * *

"Hey, Luce! By me!" Natsu shouted with a smile. Lucy didn't see Gajeel or Gray, so she assumed they were still on their way. She knew half the kids who should be in here were already gone, they couldn't be bothered actually facing their punishments.

"Hey, Natsu," she sat beside him with a slight smile. Her books (math book and her new novel) were placed in front of her.

"How often are you in here?"

"Uh, this is actually my first time, ever, being in any kind of detention..." She muttered. He looked at her for a second before laughing.

"Wow, goody-goody!" He laughed.

Lucy gave him a slight glare, "says the 'bad-boy-wannabe.'"

That shut him up, he looked back up at her, "hey that's just mean."

"Well, shut up."

"Natsu? Shut up? Oh girly that'll never happen," she hear a familiar voice. She turned to see the blonde from the park and the hallway.

"I'm beginning to realize that, but a girl can dream, right Sparky?"

He glared down at her, "sparky?"

"You call me Blondie or Girly, so you're now Sparky."

"I have a name," he grunted out.

"So do I."

"Lucy, you know Laxus?" Natsu asked her before the conversation could continue. He looked between the two trying to figure out how they knew each other.

"Laxus?" She looked up at him, "that's your name?"

"Yes it is, Blondie."

"Huh, Sparky suits you better," she smiled up at him before turning to the front. The Tardy bell rang, so the teacher had stood.

"Alright, this is detention, no electronic devices, you can do homework, or anything that will keep you quite for the next forty minutes." The teacher sat down and said nothing more. The next forty minutes were filled with silence, and a glaring match between Laxus and Natsu. That made Lucy nervous. She knew Fairy Tail members were family, but she also knew how Natsu loves to fight... Myabe that's what's going on? Natsu lost a fight to Laxus? Lucy pondered this for a good minute or two until the bell rand. Hum, make that forty minutes of pondering. As she began gathering her books, she stop. She couldn't find her novel!

"C'mon, Blondie. I'm walking you so keep up," the bigger blonde stood and walked out... with her novel.

"Hey! Get back here!" She huffed.

* * *

Lucy sat in her favorite class of the day. For now she was alone, so she went to check her messages. Her phone was always in her bag; that way she can pay attention during class. Only this time, her phone was gone. A shiver of panic went through her, so she dug deeper into her bag.

"Looking for something?" She heard as Levy sat beside her.

"Uh, yeah, I can't find my phone," she said slowly.

"Awe, I'm sorry! I'll look around for it! Where were you last period?"

"Lunch detention..."

"What!? How'd you get detention? You're the goody good type," a female voice came from behind. Lucy turned to smile at Evergreen.

"I know I am, but Sparky caused me to be late," Lucy sighed. Well, it wasn't just Laxus but still!

"'Sparky?'" Levy asked.

"Well, no. It's Laxus, but he has a lightning scar so..."

"Wait, Laxus caused you to be late?" Evergreen asked with eyes wide.

"Uh? Yeah?" Lucy was almost afraid to ask.

"I don't think he's ever done that before... Oh, Laxus is one of my best friends." She explained, "the nickname is perfect though." She giggled.

"Yeah, the thunder god being called 'sparky'!" Levy laughed. Lucy smiled at the girls. She could see them becoming an important part of her life. When Lucy turned around to finish her prompt, Evergreen stared at her new friend's back. This girl was different, and Evergreen could just see a little bit of herself in Lucy. The little part of her that was there before her team, and it almost frightened her; yet it also made her determined to become best friends with her. Little did Evergreen know that Levy had similar thoughts. Levy wanted to become close friends with her too, and she would.

* * *

"How'd you get lunch detention, Lucy?" Jackal asked as they met at her locker. "You never get in trouble? What's going on lately?"

"I was just late," she shrugged. "And nothing's been going on. This morning was an accident. I ran into someone, literally."

"Same person who walked you to Creative Writing?" He snarled.

"Laxus? Yeah, but there's really nothing to worry about."

"First Natsu, now this Laxus guy, who's next Lucy, Leo?" He snapped. Her head dropped.

"I-it's nuh-not like that!" She muttered. "Laxus just likes to tease me, and Natsu's just like, uh, uh, wannabe bad-boy? Yeah, that sounds right... Loki is one of my closest friends, please don't bring him into this." She begged him. Loki, or Leo the Lion, was one of her spirits. He was constantly calling her princess and flirting with her, but everyone knew he had a thing for Aries. Of course, that happened to be Lucy's OTP: Loki and Aries.

"Fine," was all he said to her. She let out a sigh and fought back the stinging in her eyes. She wasn't about to cry over messing up again, but she just wanted new friends... She didn't think it was wrong, but now he's upset. Damn it, what could she do? Talking to them was fun, she wasn't giving that up. Besides, she just met them yesterday, she couldn't abandon them! They had been nothing but nice to them.

"Jackal," she tried. She wanted to explain all of this to him, make him see, but he simply pointed to the classroom. 'They were here, no more talking' was what he was saying. She nodded her understanding. Because she _did_ understand, they had to look like the perfect couple. Lucy knew she wasn't perfect, but that was okay.

"Lucy!" Evergreen shouted again today as she did the day before. Lucy couldn't help her smile.

"Can I?" She asked Jackal. This time Jackal nodded and followed her. She sat beside Lisanna, and he sat in front of Lucy. Lucy loved this.

"Hey, Cosplay Queen," she heard from Bichim with confusion on her face.

"Excuse me?"

"I saw pictures of you in a bunny suit, a cat suit, and a cheerleader's outfit in the hallway," he explained.

"Those were fundraisers," Jackal informed him. "We do them once ever three months. Lucy happens to look good as anything, so she's usually the one on the poster or in the magazines."

Ah, still a cosplay queen," he laughed at his own. "Cosplay Queen, Cosplay Queen!" Chimed his 'babies'. She couldn't help but smile at them. She wanted to be mad, but honestly, she wasn't. Of course, that wasn't stopping her.

"Bixlow! You can't call me that! You make me sound like a, like a," she couldn't say the word, too embarrassed.

"A dominatrix, love," Evergreen was trying not to laugh.

Lisanna even pipped in, "heard your weapon of choice is a whip."

"Manly!"

"Ugh!" Lucy sighed but failed to mask her smile. Jackal watched her as she interacted with those fairies. He wasn't sure if he liked what he saw or not. She was comfortable with them. He knew why, of course; Lucy's always wanted to be normal. Instead, she's a woman of high social class. His Lucy craved the simple things in life. A picnic compared to a restaurant. A burger compared to caviar. Walking compared to cars. She had the heart and soul of a poet. Fairy Tail was full of simple people, none could be considered rich. They reminded her of what she could never have even if she didn't realize it.

One day, Jackal wanted to give her these simple dreams, but he knew he would never lower either of their social class. They were both top notch in the world, had the most potential, and could get anywhere. Why throw that away? He just couldn't, and he wasn't going to let Lucy do it either. If she wanted to live vicariously through the poor fairies, he'd let her for now. Well, some of them, he'd rather she stay away from the males. One day she would have to realize she couldn't do that for ever, and she will never leave her father's corporation. It just would never be feasible.

'She'll eventually be happy with her noble status...' He thought, thinking of the box on his night stand. 'After he gained the courage to actually ask her the question he's been wanting to for a month now...'

 **End of Chapter three! Guys I'm so excited about all the support! Please leave a review and have a wonderful day my Lovelies! Oh, also in the reviews remember, you can choose prompts for short stories for Levy, Ever, and Lucy to write about in Creative Writing. Oh and who wants to guess who found Lucy's phone? ;-)  
**

 **Have a wonderful day and keep smiling, my Lovelies**

 **~Kill me with your kiss~**

* * *

 **Answers to Reviews**

 **Guardian of Light Lightus: Oh yeah, definitely** **XD. Never try to talk to someone who's so into a book, it never works out!**

 **kurahieiritr** **JIO: I agree with you on a lot of those points. Natsu** **isn't a bad boy; he's more like a delinquent** **who doesn't think on his actions, yet he's an amazing person. So far for this story, a lot of readers are more for LaLu, and I'm completely ready to write over twenty chapter for LaLu. No questions asked. I was thinking of making it about his demon blood, but I haven't decided on any reasons why he is like this. I may just make him a classic sociopath, it could just be his blood, so many options to chose yes, definitely a horrible impression, but I love funny stories on how people meet the love of their lives so ta da.**

 **Grimnack: Well, here you have it. They've met and talked! If you need more time, don't worry, I was thinking at least ten more chapters for Lucy and completely, and** **having her try to decided what she wants to do and, you know, stuff like that.**

 **KingCreations: I'm glad you like how they meet XD. I want to have some humor in all of this, so why not pick on the big guy XD.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovelies! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!  
**

* * *

 _One day, Jackal wanted to give her these simple dreams, but he knew he would never lower either of their social class. They were both top notch in the world, had the most potential, and could get anywhere. Why throw that away? He just couldn't, and he wasn't going to let Lucy do it either. If she wanted to live vicariously through the poor fairies, he'd let her for now. Well, some of them, he'd rather she stay away from the males. One day she would have to realize she couldn't do that for ever, and she will never leave her father's corporation. It just would never be feasible._

 _'She'll eventually be happy with her noble status...' He thought, thinking of the box on his night stand. 'After he gained the courage to actually ask her the question he's been wanting to for a month now...'_

* * *

Chapter 4

~Failed~

* * *

"Chemistry is horrible," Lucy mumbled as she walked out with Jackal. He had been silent all period, and she was starting to get concerned; however, she knew he'd tell her when he was ready. They made their way to their locker in silence.

"Um, are you walking me home?" She asked, shoving books into her bag.

"About that," he started, "I want to meet you at our spot. Tonight, at six." It wasn't a question yet he seemed awfully nervous. Lucy glanced at his face, searching for signs of anything really. Panic settled in her stomach. Was he going to break up with her? Wait, no. That wasn't possible.

"Uh, yeah, sure," she mumbled out after a second.

A smile made its way on his face, "good. I've got to get everything settled, so no, I won't be walking you home." He seemed more happy now that he knew he could go on with what ever it was.

"What should I wear?" She asked slowly. She always wanted to look good for him, but she learned she couldn't look good by herself. Really, she needed reassurance because she could barely dress herself. That was an issue for a while in their relationship. He finally took her shopping and showed her the best outfits to wear. At first she thought her dad would get mad seeing her in such short skirts, but as long as it's for Jackal, Jude doesn't care. Jude loves Jackal as much as Lucy does.

"Surprise me," he told her before giving a her cheek a warm kiss and walking off. A few of his friends followed him out, and Lucy couldn't help her reddening cheeks. She shut her locker and tried to think of what she could wear. Mental images of an over sized shirt and some shorts filled her, but she knew better than that. She was expected to have class, but not so much, that she could be considered a prude. So skirt it is... 'Wait,' she thought, 'Cancer can help!' As she walked out the building, she heard some one yell her name.

"Luce!" She turned to see Natsu running after her. He was breathing hard, making her think he had been running a while. "Sorry, was running from Erza..."

"Well, what do you need Natsu?" She couldn't help but smile as he looked up at her. Natsu had the ability to make anyone around him feel just a little happier, and Lucy was no exception.

"Here, I found it," he smiled and handed her the pone she had been missing. Now that she thought about Iit, she had forgotten it completely. Levy and Evergreen distracted her. Damn...

"Oh! Thank you so much!" She smiled even brighter taking it from him. His response was to wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"No problem, Lucy!" He hung off of her. He was completely comfortable, but she was conflicted. On one hand, he was warm and comfortable. On the other, if Jackal found out... Fear gripped her. Stop. She was _not_ afraid of Jackal, it was, uh, uh, guilt! Yeah, guilt because some could consider this cheating. She slowly removed herself from him. He pointed but didn't say anything.

"So, need a ride home?" He asked carefully. Truth be told, she could use one, but she loved walking home.

"Nah, I walk if I can."

"All alone?" He asked concerned.

"Well Jackal usually walks me home, but he's planning something for us at six, so..." Jackal's name seemed to draw a long breath from Natsu. Natsu wasn't one to try and keep his anger in, but Jackal was not the kind of person Natsu liked at all. The way he treated Lucy like an object to flaunt around sickened Natsu. The worst part is Lucy is completely oblivious to how he treats her.

"How about I walk you?" He asked her ignoring his initial anger and focusing on her.

"Uh," she wasn't sure what to say. People almost never want to walk with her unless Jackal was with them. "You know what? Yeah, I would like that."

* * *

The walk home was interesting to say the least. Natsu could talk an ear off if it was about Fairy Tail. He spoke of his childhood which revolved around being terrified of Erza, fighting Gray, going on missions with Happy, and hanging out with Lisanna. He never once spoke of any family members out side of Fairy Tail except to say he thinks he has a brother but doesn't remember much. After that he told Lucy how she had to meet Happy who was apparently a blue talking cat. She found that hard to believe, but hey, this is Fiore, land of magic, so who knew?

She let him dominate the conversation—it was second nature to her—but he wouldn't let her be quiet. He wanted to know about her magic, her family, anything. So she just talked. Lucy didn't answer much about her family, but she told him how her mother was beautiful, her father was a hard worker, and each of her spirits were family too. He also managed to get her to agree going to the guild this weekend, something she's never even done for Jackal.

The whole time she was out, she would think of him for less than a second before disregarding everything. She reassured herself that she was doing nothing wrong, just hanging with a friend, then go back to Natsu. She had never done anything like this before. Honestly, she hasn't felt this relaxed in a very long time.

"Thank you, Natsu," she said as she got to the gates to her estate. He took a quick glance behind her before smiling.

"No problem, Luce!" He scampered off, leaving Lucy to stare at his retreating figure. A smile made its way on her face.

* * *

"Cancer! I want to look perfect! You've got to help me!" She ranted. Her spirit watched her with a semi-amused smile. She looked perfect in anything yet she couldn't see that. It was a shame that her confidence wasn't as strong as her mothers, but that just made Lucy, Lucy.

"Sit down-ebi," he ordered. Lucy glanced at him and sat down on the bed. She wore a black robe that reached her mid thighs, her hair was wet, and she pouted as she looked up at him. She needed to look perfect. Most would call their girl squad, but she would forever call Cancer. He was the spirit of the crab and was a perfect hair-dresser/make-up artist. He was the best in both dimensions, but his favorite 'client' was Lucy.

"Did he mention where he was taking you-ebi?" He asked, already drying her hair. Lucy tried to think of every thing said between the two.

"He said our spot, so it's outdoors, just inside the northern forest," she told him.

"Perfect-ebi," was all he said before beginning on her hair. He didn't particular like Jackal, but he knew Lucy's feelings, so he would always do his best. Lucy was the princess, after all, and he remained one of her faithful knights who would do anything to keep her from crying.

* * *

"A masterpiece-ebi!" Cancer exclaimed with a hug smile. Sometimes he forgot how much Lucy looked like her ancestors...

"Lucy looked into her body length mirror and gave a small smile. She tried to tell herself she looked beautiful, and she did, but she couldn't believe it. Her mind didn't see her bright sparkling eyes of melted chocolate being framed by dark eyelashes. She couldn't see the perfection in her lightly glossed lips, her eyeliner that made her eyes look even bigger, or the perfectly placed eye shadow that was only two shades darker than her own skin tone, giving her a natural look. She almost wanted to cry because she couldn't see the perfection in her curled hair that was pulled up in a high pony tail, leaving only two strains to frame her face.

Lucy couldn't see the appeal in her clothing either. Though her dark blue shirt—which hugged every curve and dipped to see just enough cleavage to show she wasn't a slut, but she wasn't flat either—matched her jean skirt with ripped leggings,—that showed off her legs and ass—she couldn't see that appeal. She knew Jackal loved this look though, and that's all that mattered. A sigh escaped her as she placed on her favorite necklace and bracelet. Another look in the mirror before she turned around to Cancer with a big smile.

"Thank you, so much!" She smiled. Even though she wasn't privy to her own beauty, she knew Cancer had put his heart and soul into doing his best with her. She was beautiful, she was beautiful, she repeated in her head. She would believe it eventually.

Cancer smiled before putting a hand on her cheek, "your mother would be so proud." Lucy froze as he slowly disappeared from this world and into his. She couldn't help but think of her mother. Would she be proud? Lucy couldn't help but wonder. What would her mom say about her recent life? Though she wrote to her mother every day, she still wasn't sure what her mother would say to her. Would Layla let her become a writer? Would she like Lucy's boyfriend? Would they take walks every day like when she was little? Would she remember their 'adventures' while Lucy was trying to learn French?

Lucy sighed and fought back tears. The last thing she needed to do would be ruining her make-up right before her date. Speaking of date, a quick check to the time revealed it was five-thirty. Exactly thirty minutes to get to her destination.

* * *

"You look nice," he said as she arrived. Nice was good, she reminded herself. A small smile found its way to her face.

"Oh, wow, Jackal," she couldn't breath. The whole place was decorated. Usually, their spot was a log laying on the wood where they would talk about their dreams and watch the stars. Today, the log had a white sheet over it with a picnic basket on it. Roses were laying around every where, just surrounding the air. Lanterns were hung on branches near the log, and flower pedals were all around them.

"Yeah, this is why I couldn't walk you home," he smiled at her. "Well sit, we've got a lot of food." She sat down on her place on the log and took a glance up at the sky.

"Oh, no," he stated sitting beside her. "None of that tonight. Tonight's about me and you, not your spirits." A feeling punched her in the gut, but, as always, she ignored it.

"Okay, Love," she muttered. His smile remained as he moved the picnic basket onto the floor and took out two wine glasses. He handed her one. "Uh, Jackal, I don't drink..."

"I know baby, that's why I brought," he rummaged the basket a second before bringing out a thing of pink lemonade. She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her mouth.

"Oh, how romantic," she mocked. He just smiled a little before pouring them a glass.

"Always," he told her before bringing out grapes. 'Oh wow,' Lucy thought. He _never_ goes this big.

"Jackal, is something wrong?" She asked slowly. He shook his head no and fed her some grapes. After the grapes came chocolate covered strawberries, then he brought out two plates of sushi, six for each involved. She smiled at him, even though he knew she didn't like sushi that much. She at those next before really looking at him.

He was dressed up more than normal. He had a button up shirt with dress pants. He still wore just regular tennis shoes. It was his face that caught her attention the most. Where was his confident smirk? Where was the smug look in his eye? Instead his smile was wary, his eyes were darting every where.

"Are you sure every things alright?" She asked, popping another piece of sushi in her mouth.

"Actually, I do want to talk to you," he took a deep breath. Lucy froze, tears stung her eyes.

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" She asked in a very small voice.

"No!" He shouted. "No, Lucy I love you! Just, just listen okay?"

Lucy sighed in relief and nodded. She would listen.

"Lucy, do you remember when we met?" He took another breath. "It was midnight, and you were crying. It was right here. Your glasses were smudged with dirt, you were in a fancy dress, and tears were falling from you. I remember I scared you, and you jumped. It was so cute, but at the time you weren't in the best shape. I remember you telling me you were lost, so I offered to help you home, but we went to a river first. Once you cleaned off... I was scared. Nervous. I don't even know. You were just so pretty, not as much as you are now, but close... At the time, I hated you because of how you made me feel. My stomach was rumbly, my hands all sweaty, and I was happy. I'm a demon; I wasn't supposed to feel that way. So I took it out on those around me. Eventually I gathered up the courage to ask you out, three years ago..."

Lucy felt like she would cry. He really does lover her despite her flaws. He even said she was pretty. Back then, she wasn't nearly as good as she was now. Jackal had helped her through those awkward years and made something out of her. He looked so nervous on what he was going to say next. Lucy wouldn't hear those next words for a while, if ever, because in that moment, Lucy heard a scream then crying.

Jackal's head snapped up in that direction.

"I'll be back," she said standing.

"Wait, Lucy, you don't know what that is!"

"It sounds like a little girl," she shut Jackal out and went to investigate. It wasn't to far out from where they were, and Jackal, not happy, followed his girlfriend. It was pretty in the woods, even without Jackal's set up. Lucy loved to trail these woods when her mom was alive. It had become a hobby after her death as well. In fact the day she met Jackal was a day she was trying to map out these woods. For the longest time, she had thought her mother was responsible for them meeting; now, she wasn't sure. She had too many questions when it came to her mother...

The crying became louder the closer they got. Once they were only two feet from the sound, another girl's voice fluttered through the woods.

"Asuka, it's alright," a voice as gentle as the wind came through. "It's just a little cut. Your mom will fix it, I promise. Charle went to go get her."

"No! It hu'ts! I wan' Mama 'ere!" She cried. Lucy broke out from the trees with Jackal on her tail. The two girls looked up at them. One moved to stand in front of the little one.

"Who are you?" Her voice was calm but determined. Lucy admired that. The girl was maybe thirteen. She had long blue hair with big eyes shining. Her eyes showed she'd fight, but she looked so cute and harmless. On her shoulder was a Fairy Tail symbol. The little girl had brown hair in a pony tail underneath a cowgirl's hat. She couldn't have been more than five years old with red cheeks and huge eyes. To Lucy, she looked like a mini-cowgirl; she was adorable.

"Hi, I'm Lucy, and this is Jackal," Lucy smiled at them both. "I heard you crying and I came to help. Are you two okay?"

The oldest girl looked between Lucy and Jackal before slowly lowering her guard.

"I'm Wendy," she nodded to them, "and this is Asuka. She fell down really hard after trying to climb a tree. Charle, my best friend, went to get her mom, but that could take a little bit... I've already healed her, but she's still scared, I think... I'm not used to baby sitting..."

"I'm not a baby!" Asuka pouted, tears still dancing in her eyes.

"Of course your not," Lucy smiled at her before walking towards her. "You're a little cowgirl, right?" Asuka perked up at that just slightly.

"Yeah, imma cowg'rl!" She shouted. Lucy giggled and sat down beside her. Wendy glanced at Jackal who was just standing there with a vacant expression on his face before sitting down on Asuka's other side.

"Now what's a cute little cowgirl doing in the woods this late?" Lucy asked. After all it had to be somewhere around seven by now. The sun was already beginning to set.

"Tryin' to cetch the ou'law!" She shouted excited all over again.

"Well, did you catch him?"

"Awmost! Charle was the ou'law, but she was flyin', so I needed ta go up," she moved her hands in demonstration, just happy someone was listening. "But then I fewl. Mama has to come and kiss my boo-boo. It hu't so I need mama."

"Does it still hurt?"

Asuka looked at her cowgirl boots, "no, but mama needs ta be 'ere..."

"She'll be here soon," Lucy smiled at the little girl.

"Papa will be home when I git there," she said out of the blue. "Oh, I furgot, I'm six. How old are ya?"

"I'm seventeen, almost eighteen."

"Wow, yar big," Asuka looked down at her hands, trying to see how seventeen would fit there. Lucy giggled at her antics.

"So why is Charle an outlaw?" Lucy then listened as she went off into her adventure story about how the outlaw, Charle, was trying to steal the princess, Wendy, so sheriff Asuka had to come to the rescue, but she got injured, so her deputy Mama has to find her and save the princess and the sheriff. Lucy couldn't keep the smile off her face. Wendy eventually started to talk and add in remarks within the story. "I'm a dragon princess", "hey, I'm not helpless", and Lucy's favorite, "stop treating me like a Disney princess!" By the time the ramblings of the six year old stopped, the sun was gone and Asuka had began to fall asleep.

"Asuka! Wendy!" Lucy's head snapped up to the source of the yell. A woman ran towards them looking like a grown version of Asuka only with green hair. Beside the woman was a flying cat. Huh, so Happy could be real.

"Bisca!" Wendy shouted standing up. Lucy picked Asuka up and handed her to Bisca. The woman in question stared at the girl who had just picked up her daughter.

"Mama," the sleepy girl slurred. "This is Lushee. She's reawy nice; she waited 'ere for ya to git me." The little girl curled into her mother.

"Oh, thank ya," she shook Lucy's hand.

"It was no trouble. She's a cutie."

"That she is. I hope to see ya around, but now I need ta take her home. Have a wonderful night." The woman began walking away as Wendy followed her waving to Lucy.

* * *

"Jackal say something," Lucy begged. He hadn't said anything since they had left their date site.

"Like what?" Couldn't she see he needed to talk to her? What does she do? Run toward more Fairy Tail members. They were starting to piss him off.

"Anything!"

"Fine: anything. Happy?" She looked down defeated.

"Okay," she mumbled. He growled a little but said nothing else as he walked her home.

"Here we are," he grumbled. He kissed Lucy softly before walking away. No goodbye. No I love you. Nothing. Just gone. She walked inside and went to her room, trying to figure out what she did to anger him this time.

 **Well that's a wrap, my lovelies! I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think! Have a nice days my love! Please vote, and also, the poll will go down after Jackal and Lucy split (spoiler** **alert, but you knew it was coming)**

* * *

 **Answers to Reviews**

 **Wohmbat: I love NaLu, but I also love LaLu, and so far most people want LaLu, but I'm okay with either. But Lucy will be going with Fairy Tail that's for sure!**

 **Draconaise-Vermilion: Honestly, I wasn't going to have them meet like that—I was just throwing ideas around—then I read it and just had to keep it. I'm trying to keep them as in character** **as possible, but I also have to add little twerks because of the AU environment.**

 **kurahieiritr** **JIO: Yeah, in the next chapter, I'm going to try (not promising) to put in his reaction to Laxus. I hope you enjoy that. I'm not sure exactly how the deal with her father is going to play out, but it will become an issue as well as a lot of cannon Fairy Tail troubles like big blow out is going to happen with Jellal** **(that's all I'm saying there), and I think Lucy standing up to her father is a big one that I need to address.**

 **Adelene900: Oh sweetie, I can't decide either that's why there's a poll XD. It's better to watch him closely; I have a little scheme** **with him in mind.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, hello my dearies. Did you miss me? Hehe, here ya go, the next chapter.**

 **Beware~~~**

 _"Fine: anything. Happy?" She looked down defeated._

 _"Okay," she mumbled. He growled a little but said nothing else as he walked her home._

 _"Here we are," he grumbled. He kissed Lucy softly before walking away. No goodbye. No I love you. Nothing. Just gone. She walked inside and went to her room, trying to figure out what she did to anger him this time._

* * *

Chapter 5

~Big Mistake~

* * *

The rest of the school week seemed to fly by to Lucy. Each day was full of Fairy Tail antics and her boyfriend, and she loved it. It was like the perfect medium. She talked with Natsu almost the entire first half of the day, hung out with the girls the final half of the day, stuck to Jackals side when she could, and was teased by Laxus whenever he could get to her. It was perfect. She had previously promised Natsu that she would take a trip to the guild on Saturday, and Saturday came. So she sat in her room, trying to decide what to wear.

She couldn't remember the last time she had been invited anywhere by someone who wasn't Jackal. Usually, he would tell her what to wear, and if not, she knew what he liked to see her in. A sigh escaped her as she threw another shirt out of her closet and over her head. Pink, she decided. Natsu had pink hair so pink was safe... Gajeel wore lots of black, so maybe she had some pink and black.

In the end, she decided on a pink tank top with a black leather skirt. She wrapped her weapon of choice, a whip, on her belt and placed her keys next to them. She was ready, but she was really nervous.

"Lucy-sama, two girls are here to see you," a maid knocked and informed her through her door.

"Alright, I'll be right there," she yelled back. She decided to put some eyeliner and light eye shadow. Then she ran down the stairs to see Levy and Erza gawking at her mansion.

"Wow, she's a freaking princess," Levy muttered.

"Actually, I'm a heiress, but I like being called princess," Lucy cut in, causing both the girls to jump and look at her.

"Hey, Lucy," Erza greeted, not a hint of the shock from before.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

* * *

"This is Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked, looking at the huge building in front of her. She believed it instantly. Why? Well, she could hear the loud music and could hear things being thrown around. Not to mention the sign that said 'Fairy Tail' in huge letters.

"Yep," Levy smiled at the girl. Lucy looked around in wonder; she had never been inside a guild before. Erza and Levy dragged the girl to the door before throwing it open and walking in. The people were in the middle of a huge brawl, yet nothing felt malice. In fact, Lucy saw them all smiling or laughing as they punched each other. Was it like this in all guilds? No, she had this feeling it was only in this one.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled, in the middle of all the ruckus. He punched Elfman away from him then proceeded to run to Lucy. "Welcome to Fairy Tail! Isn't it great?"

Lucy looked around and saw the crowd beginning to calm down. It seemed without Natsu in the fight, it was already over.

"Yeah, I like it," she told him, and it was true. The same people who were just throwing slurs and punches were now sitting and laughing. It was like, like a family.

"Awe, fight's over," he shrugged it off before dragging Lucy from one person to the next, introducing her and sowing her off. She had already met a few of the members, but now she was practically over-loaded with them.

"This is Bisca!"

"Oh hey there, Lucy," the gunslinger smiled. "We've met already, Natsu. This is the girl who stood by Asuka."

Lucy smiled at the woman, "Yeah, she's adorable."

"Thank you."

Natsu hurriedly dragged her up to the bar, "this is Mira and Gramps!"

"Hello Lucy, its nice to see you outside of school," Mira smiled at her from behind the bar. "Want a milkshake?" Lucy nodded, and Mirajane went to work on making her a strawberry milkshake which would become her favorite.

"Gramps, could Lucy join the guild?" Natsu asked quickly.

"Natsu I—"

"If she wishes. I'm the master of the guild: Makarov. You can call me Master or Gramps; it's up to you."

"Awesome! Lucy, we could take jobs together and have lots of adventures!" He smiled so brightly. The words adventure made her look at him. She would love that. She could almost see herself away from here, traveling and having fun, but that would mean she was free, and she's not nor ever will be.

"Natsu," she took a deep breath. "That sounds like a wonderful idea—"

"Great! We can put the insignia anywhere—"

"Natsu. I can't. I'm not allowed to join a guild. In fact, I'm not even supposed to be here; I'll get in so much trouble if my dad ever finds out," she watched as his face contorted.

"You can't have a family?" He asked slowly. Mirajane silently placed the milkshake beside her. Lucy sent her a thank you in her eyes and took a sip, tring to find the right words.

"I can, but only one my dad choices. It's one of the downfalls of nobility," she shrugged as if she didn't care when in reality, it was slowly sucking the light from her eyes. Natsu stared in to those dimming orbs and nodded.

"Then I guess you're now a secret member of Fairy Tail." He said it like there was no other option, like Lucy needed to be there. A faint smile found its way on her lips.

"Any thing to shut you up," she replied before rolling her eyes and taking a long sip of her drink. Natsu just smiled before sitting beside her. "So when do I meet Happy?"

"That's right! Okay, close your eyes!" Natsu yelled.

"But I—"

"Close 'em!"

An amused sigh escaped her lips before she decided to humor him. Fifteen seconds later, she heard him yell her name. She turned around to see the cutest cat she had ever seen. He was blue with wings. He was perched on Natsu's shoulder with a huge smile.

"This is Happy."

"Aye sir!"

Lucy smiled brightly, "I want to hug you." Happy flew to her and landed on her shoulder, wrapping a tail around her neck. A hug of sorts, she guessed.

Natsu sat down and went into a long detailed story on how Lisanna and he found Happy as an egg. He continued with how they lost poor Happy and accused Elfman of eating him. From there he started talking through old adventures he took. Lucy had remembered some of them from the other day, but now he went into more detail and more stories. Soon Gray came up and started talking about some details Natsu missed. Erza was next in explaining how they all became a team.

Lucy had never felt more comfortable just sitting at a bar and talking. She had little to nothing to add in, but she could just feel their stories becoming a deep part of her. They were the best people she knew. She was almost glad someone burned down that school. Speaking of that...

"So did they ever catch who burned down your old school?"

The three friends went silent. Lucy raised an eye brow.

"Oh so you haven't told Blondie?" She heard from behind her. Leaning against the bar was Laxus. Beside him was Evergreen, Bixlow, and a man she didn't know.

"Tell me what, Sparky?" She threw back at him. He chuckled lowly before sitting in the stool beside hers.

"Natsu burned it down. He was fighting with a boy from another guild and everything became ash."

"Geez, I said I was sorry!"

Lucy looked at Natsu. She sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

Almost instantly laughter flooded around Lucy as Natsu screamed in protest.

"Are you joining the guild Lu?" Evergreen suddenly asked.

"Nah, not today, at least," she wanted to have hope herself, but she knew it wasn't plausible.

"Too bad would be nice to have hot Newbie."

"Laxus!" Mirajane glared at him along with Erza and, surprisingly, Gray.

"Awe, I would love to be in the same guild as you, Pikachu," Lucy looked up at him, ignoring the heat of their stares. The entire guild seemed to go silent.

"Pikachu?" Laxus asked twitching.

"Yep, a tiny electrifying mouse with a temper." Lucy loved her conversations with Laxus. It was mostly teasing and some times debates. She also loved his laugh, something she would never admit out loud, and all though she felt guilty sometimes, she just like hanging around him.

The guild inhaled.

Laxus burst into laughter, "of all things? A mouse with a temper?"

"Duh-did Laxus just laugh at that?" Erza face was contorted in confusion.

"This is there thing," Evergreen answered her. And it was true. They were always trying to think of better insults or whatnot.

"Blondie, I'll give you this round," he stood with a small smirk. "See ya later losers." He motioned for his team to follow him up the stairs. Lucy rolled her eyes at his behavior before turning back to a thoughtful Natsu.

"Guess I'll have to work harder," he mumbled where no one else could hear him except the keen ears of the iron dragon slayer.

* * *

"Natsu, it's ten! I need to go home; I have homework!"

"But Lucy!"

Time seemed meaningless to everyone here. They were all so filled with life that as the day went on, Lucy lost herself. She laughed, joked, and had a ball. Sadly, Lucy realized it was getting late, and she began to get sleepy. So to her, the night was over. She had waved bye to everyone in the guild. As she walked out of the guild, she saw bird-face's car passing her. Lucy thought nothing of it. If she had been watching, she would have seen the car stop.

It wouldn't become relevant until half way to her home when a car pulled up and parked beside her. The door opened, and a male came out.

"Jackal?"

"Were you at Fairy Tail?" his voice was ice cold, his eyes bled rage. A twinge of fear hit Lucy. Wait, no. She was _not_ afraid of the love of her life.

"I—"

"Answer me!" he screamed out. Lucy froze, her blood filling with ice as she mumbled out the truth. Yes. She had been there. His expression became murderous; she finally admitted it. She was terrified of him. Her sweet Jackal was staring at her with a glare that made her numb. His lips curled into a taunting smirk as her dread filled her face. He began to stalk near her, slowly, his footsteps echoed down the darkened street. She stepped back. Once, twice, three times. He kept advancing towards her; slowly, just daring her to run.

Her knees were far too week for that.

"After ever warning…" his voice was in deadly growl. She felt her back hit something cold; it was a gate. His hand came up and gripped her hair, pulling it in the air. A loud yelp escaped her as the pain erupted in her head. He had never done this before! Why, why would her sweet Jackal hurt her? He was supposed to be giving her love and not hurting her for talking to her friends!

"Jackal, stop!" she begged him as hot tears streamed down her face.

"Stop? No! Why don't you stop being a little whose! Think I haven't heard what you've been doing? Huh? You'll speed your legs for those fairies, but not for me?! I'm your boyfriend! You won't listen to me! Godammit! Lucy. You. Are. Mine!" he yelled out. The usually warm, special feeling from those words was gone, replaced by fear. Her entire body was trembling at the scolding hot feel of his skin. He pressed against her, burning her. His claws made themselves known by digging into her left arm. He yanked her hair harder, she feared he'd rip it out.

"Don't you get it Lucy? Everything I do is for you, to make you better! I love you, treat you good, care for you, defend you, and you want to shame me by letting yourself be dragged down to their level?!" Suddenly, his lips forced themselves on hers, forcing her into a loveless kiss. She thrashed against him on instinct.

"You. Are. Mine!" he growled against her lips before going down to her neck and biting hard. A scream erupted from her throat like lava.

"Stop!" Pain filled her starting from that sensitive spot on her neck. It took over her senses, all that there was. 'Make it stop,' she begged in her mind. She could barely move; she was almost paralyzed. Liquids began falling from her neck, on to her should, and continuing down; was it blood or saliva?

'Keys,' she realized and did her best to get them. It was no use; her arms were pinned against the gate. Terrified out of her mind, she screamed.

"Leo! Help me!"

Not a second past before a golden light formed beside the couple. Leo the lion, or Loki, had appeared by his princess' call, and he was pissed. Jackal let go of her throat to look up only for a bright fist to slam into his face. He was knocked off the celestial wizard. A growl came from Jackal which Loki answered with his own. Before Jackal could move, Loki picked Lucy up and ran. Just as Jackal was about to follow, snarling all the way, the metallic taste of Lucy's blood touched his tongue. He froze. The gears in his head turned, showing him what he had just done in a fit of rage. Numbly, he got back into his car and wept.

* * *

Lucy decided to walk to school the next Monday. She needed something to wake her up; she had been up all night thinking of what to do. The night before, she had also stayed up all night being held by her lion spirit. He kept telling her it wasn't her fault. She wanted to believe him, and she sort of did. The blame lied with both of them this time. Of course, that gave her no answer. Did she forgive him? What if he hurt her again? Did she leave him? Then where would she be? So she decided on the safe choice.

It never happened.

And if anything similar ever _doesn't_ happen, she'll leave. This is his last chance. Lucy then wondered if he deserved it. No matter how perfect someone is, they have no excuse to hurt the ones they love.

'What else in our relationship did I not see?' She asked herself.

* * *

Denial was hard when the truth slapped her in the face as soon as she saw him. He stood by their locker with his head down. She could see the bruise on his cheek. What did she do? She took a deep breath and walked towards him.

"Jackal," she muttered.

"Hi, Lucy," he said in the smallest voice she had ever heard from him.

"Hi," she muttered back.

"I am so sorry Lucy. It will never happen again, I promise." She listened to those words and begged the gods they were true. She remembered the day on the roof and the other night in succession. A breath evaded her before she plastered on her brightest smile.

"What will never happen again?" she asked. Was this a smart move? Probably not. She wasn't ready to accept the truth and never was he. He smiled brightly at her. This was one reason he loved her. Her heart was enormous. Everyone knew she would forgive anyone.

" Nothing, Love." He kissed her. She didn't feel the normal sparks…

* * *

Jackal was not happy. Not happy. Why? He had lunch detention. With fairies. One huge blonde one, a metal face, and one that couldn't keep his goddamn clothes on. The tense stance Jackal was in made him look ready for a battle. The teacher even left the room, so he could hear metal face and the stripper arguing. It was their fault that he hurt his Lucy. All fairy tail's fault. Since they got here, they've been manipulating her mind, turning her against him. It wasn't right. He's tried and tried to warn her, but nothing was working. His thoughts were broken by a voice.

"Oi puppy," he heard from the huge blonde. A snarl almost ripped from him. He knee damn well that he was the one being addressed; he was the only one with ears like dogs.

"What did you call me, fairy?" he growled.

The blonde one ignored that, "aren't you blondie's boyfriend?"

"Her name is Lucy!" he stood up with a snarl.

"Touchy. Touchy," the blonde smirked.

"She's mine," Jackal couldn't stand that smirk. The blonde stood, looking down at him. A glare matched Jackal's own.

"She is _not_ property. She's a woman who _chooses_ to be with you," the blonde growled, lightning crackling around his body. Jackal stood as his hands began to glow. A little side note on dragons and demons: while both find a partner that is theirs for a lifetime, a dragon will not call that person theirs until after marking said mate. Any time before is the same as saying 'this seat is mine.'

"She is mine in any way I want her to be." Jackal smirked In satisfaction as the blonde became angrier. Jackal was imagining the explosion the huge man would cause…

"You think you can win, pup?" The blonde snarled.

"Easily."

Before the blonde could retort, the teacher walked back in, "boy, is there a problem?" They stared each other down before turning away from each other.

"No," the blonde forced out before sitting back down cool and collected.

Jackal swore then and there they he would rip that bastard's throat out.

 **That's a wrap my lovelies! I hope you liked it! Now important announcement: once the next chapter ends, the poll will be finished. I hope you're happy with the winner. I love you all**

 **~until next time~**

* * *

 **Answers to Reviews:**

 **Wohmbat: Yes, Lucy technically** **meet just about all of them today, but I'm going to have them shown individually; like a night out with Cana, etc. Yus, ruining his moments is becoming a hobby. I love them all too. Face it, Lucy looks good with almost anyone.**

 **Kurahieirtr** **JIO: first off, if I ever spell you're username wrong, I'm so so** **so** **sorry! He is. Yeah, I don't want to break her but at the same time if she starts** **at the bottom she has no where to go but up. Exactly. I was half way through writing that before I was like: "hmmm, she needs a distraction." I love them; they are so cute. She did because her mental state at the time would have screamed yes. Yeah, I'm pretty sure this is going to be a Lalu, but I love Natsu, so he'll probably become her pseudo** **brother type deal. Well, it's not much of one, but here it tis. I have plans for this (Hehe). Oh no, he hasn't even seen much, and he's already jumping down Jackal's throat!**

 **KingCreations: More than likely, it will be Lalu. The polls are pointing to it, and I'm getting excited about it.**

 **BloodyIslander007: Omg, yes. I love the way you think. I have so many ideas on how that's gonna** **turn out, but it's really hard to pick one and be happy about just one! Laxus** **is in the lead, hopefully it stays that way until next chapter. Thank you so much! I'll do my best, but I do have other things to do (sadly) as well.**

 **SenchaMatchOcha: I'm hoping too by this point. I understand, hun. I like your reasons, and you're probably right. It would be harder to keep Natsu** **in character and helping Lucy's mental state as well (if you know what I mean). I hope the polls don't disappoint.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello lovelies! I hope you're ll prepared for what you about to read! I hope you guys love it! Poll results are at the bottom! Continue on to reading!**

* * *

 _"You think you can win, pup?" The blonde snarled._

 _"Easily."_

 _Before the blonde could retort, the teacher walked back in, "boy, is there a problem?" They stared each other down before turning away from each other._

 _"No," the blonde forced out before sitting back down cool and collected._

 _Jackal swore then and there they he would rip that bastard's throat out._

* * *

Chapter 6

~Break up~

* * *

 _"Mama, what do I do?" Lucy cried into her mother's lap. Her father had just told her she would be pawned off then be forced to have a baby boy. This wasn't fair! This wasn't what she was promised! She was supposed to be a celestial princess, kidnapped and taken to the heavens to live her days through bliss and harmony with people who would become her family! Or what ever happens to girls who were given choices._

 _"Sweetie, I'll talk to him. You're only seven, there's no need to fret, my love. Marriage is a long ways, and you can choose who you want. Lucy, you are going to grow up to be a strong girl with a big mind. You have so much talent. Life is going to get hard, and your mind will be twisted in a hundred directions, but you heart will make your final decisions. That's the only thing you can listen to. The beats of your own heart."_

 _"But what if my heart is wrong?"_

 _"Oh, Lucy, your heart will be wrong nine times out of ten, but its important to listen to it. In the end, your heart will give you true freedom."_

* * *

"His own heart was chained to his own chest. It had failed him one time too many. So much hurt, so much pain. A wise woman once told me that your heart was going to hurt you more than it would help, but it was vital that your heart paves your way. For if you deny your heart, freedom will elude you. Love is pure, but the feelings that shroud love are just as powerful without the purity. So what

else could I, the weird girl with the crush, do to help my love? While he wept, listening to is music, I wrapped my arms around him and willed my soul to unchain his burdened heart. From this day until he sends me away, I will keep his heart from hurting him. I will be the strength he craves, even if it kills me." Lucy finished reading the story she had written over a week ago to her creative writing class. They erupted in claps as she sat in her seat next to Evergreen.

It had been one month since she had gone to Fairy Tail. One month, and her mind was clouded in doubt. Evergreen noticed, and so did Levy. Hell, everyone did. Her smiles weren't as big, her laughs as loud, her eyes as bright. If you would ask her, she would say she's fine, but in reality, she was observing herself. Who was she? When did things get out of hand? What happened to the days were she would star gaze and call her friends peasants? Or the nights, she'd play model with her servants, you know when she was comfortable in her skin? When was the last time she had a fucking slice of pizza, her favorite food? Since when was she a docile little doll? She was supposed to be Lucy, not who ever was mascaraing in her body, making her do things she used to hate.

"Wow, Lucy, that was great," she heard Levy cheer.

"Thanks. Hey, do you know if Mira is here?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"I... I think I'm going to break up with Jackal..."

And why shouldn't she? She's terrified of him! She can't stay in the same room as him anymore, and what's worse? He thinks everything's fine. Lucy, herself, knows that she hasn't been fooling anyone other than Jackal. Her boyfriend should know she's upset. She... she's tired and she needs to be Lucy again. If it means letting go of him, then he deserves better, that's all.

"Oh, Lucy," Levy looked at her and nodded.

* * *

"I was wondering when you'd visit me. Natsu told me you weren't acting right in a while," Mirajane stated, motioning Lucy to sit down.

"Yeah, I..."

"Why don't you start with telling me what happened on that night? When you left Fairy Tail?"

"Wuh-what makes you say something happened?"

"Besides your stutter? Lucy, when you walked out of Fairy Tail, you were glowing. Levy said she had never seen you like that before, but the next time we say you, it took you a while to meet our eyes. We want to help. Levy, Ever, Erza, Natsu, Laxus, Gray, Gajeel, me, we all want to help. A lot of people in Fairy Tail do. The moment you walked through those doors, you became our family. We protect our family," her soft voice filled Lucy, entering cracks in her soul that she never knew needed. Correction, she knew she needed healed, but her mother was always the one who fixed that part of her...

"Fu-family? I haven't heard that one in forever... since I was a kid, really. You know, I wasn't always like this... I was confident, sweet, happy... Then my father looked at me on my mother's funeral, and instead of comforting me, he told me, 'it should have been you.' I was so destroyed, and I lost my self image. My spirits picked me and put me together. Until Jackal came..." A bittersweet smile appeared on her face. "He was sweet and understanding at first. Still is, don't get me wrong, but... little things bugged him, so I fixed them, and then I fixed everything..."

"Lucy, what kind of things did you fix?" Mirajane was starting to worry just a smidgen. Well, she was already worried about the kind of emotional damage Lucy received from her dad, but her boyfriend didn't seem that bad? Then again, Natsu and Laxus growl every single time he's mentioned.

"Well, I used to be kind of heavy, he doesn't like my glasses, and uh he kind of chooses what I wear. Geez, it sounds horrible out loud," Lucy gave a nervous laugh.

"He choose what you wear? You know what, tell me how he makes you feel?"

"Uh, well, he used to make me feel so happy. He's so perfect, and he deserves someone just as good as him... But I'll never be that good. I can never make him happy. I just make him angry or upset..."

"Sweetie, does he ever hurt you? Physically?"

It took Lucy a minute. This wasn't something you just broadcast.

"Once. On the night I went to Fairy Tail. It was really dark and I was walking... he.. He grabbed my hair and was pulling it so hard... I kept thinking, 'this is Jackal, the one who I've wanted to marry for the past two years!' He wasn't going to stop. He pulled my hair and started biting my neck... I... I thought he was gonna... gonna..." Tear flowed freely down her face. She wrapped arms around herself. "Loki almost killed him, he's my lion spirit, he took me home...I was a mess, I kept screaming and crying. I threw up on him, god, I feel bad about that... I blamed myself. I was the one who made him think I was a whore... I deserved It... Loki snapped me out of it. He told me Jackal was unworthy of me. Of all things? I still can't believe that. I know Jackal loves me, and he says he'll never do it again. He even bought me a new necklace last week... But... I'm terrified of him. I can't look him in the eyes. I've tried to deny it ever happened, but every time I close my eyes, I can feel him on my neck."

Suddenly Lucy was engulfed in warmth. Mirajane was hugging her. She just hugged her as Lucy sobbed.

"Lucy, he's been abusing you. Emotionally, and he did it physically once, he can do it again. I'm so sorry this happened to you, but Lucy, you need to get away from him," Mira's voice held the will of a thousand men, but her eyes held sorrow for her new found friend. Lucy, the secret Fairy Tail member, wasn't supposed to be living through this, for three years no less, and not share with her friends. How long has it just been her and her spirits, Mira wondered. Because, Lucy has no idea how to reach out to family.

"No not Jackal... he... he..." That's all she could say before breaking down once more.

* * *

It had taken her half the class period to calm down. Mira talked her through some steps she could take. Lucy decided she'd move her stuff into Mira's office for the remainder of the year which was exactly what she did before going to Science. She would talk to Jackal after school and try not to fall back into his arms. This was it. Even her heart was telling her to get away.

"Miss. Lucy, you've missed half the class," her teacher said after taking her note.

"Sorry," she whispered before sitting beside Jackal. He looked at her and could tell she had been crying. He gave her a questioning look, but she ignored him

and stared at the PowerPoint her teacher was showing. Evergreen throw a look her way, but Lucy didn't see it, she was too trapped in her mind.

* * *

"So where were you, Lucy?" Jackal asked as they walked to the locker together.

"Uh, with Mirajane... listen we need to talk..."

"Mirajane? Isn't she the new councilor?" He asked.

"Yeah, but that's not the point—"

"She's in Fairy Tail too, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's Lisanna and Elfman's older sister, Jackal I really need—"

"Huh, you'd think Elfman was the oldest," they reached their locker at this point and he began to open it.

"Well, yeah, he is bigger, but listen—"

"Lucy, where's your stuff?" He asked lowly.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Lucy sighed, irritation setting in.

"Alright then spit it out," he growled. He was getting worried and it showed through as anger. Lucy took a deep breath.

'Natsu is waiting by the entrance for you, Mira put him there, you've got this Lucy," she told herself.

"Jackal, I love you and you deserve the best, but..."

"But what? Huh, Lucy?" His eyes were filling with tears, of anger or sorrow, Lucy wasn't sure. Guilt began making itself present in her stomach.

"I'm not the best. You... you deserve more... I... I can't do this anymore."

"Can't do what?" His voice cracked. She suddenly wanted to hold him in her arms and beg for forgiveness. So he twisted her mind into dependency is that bad? Yes, yes it is... Just as she was about to ignore all of what she had been telling herself, Laxus came from down the hall. He had a half- smirk as he talked to Freed. His mouth moved and Lucy could see the amusement, the happiness in his eyes, and that's what she wanted.

"I can't pretend I'm not scared of you, I can't pretend that you don't degrade me, and I can't pretend that I'm happy anymore. I want to be free. I want to be Lucy, just Lucy. No fancy title, nobody's girl. Just me. The Celestial wizard, the writer, I'm tired of living without choices... I won't anymore. I love you Jackal, but I won't let you hurt me anymore. I want nothing more than to smile and mean it. I haven't meant a smile with you for a very long time. And I'm done pretending it will get better. You deserve the world Jackal... but... you don't deserve my world. So I'm taking it back. Goodbye." Before the tears could fall, before she lost her nerve, she did something totally Lucy like: she ran.

* * *

Jackal stood there frozen.

You deserve the world, but you don't deserve my world.

His girl just left him. She left him standing there with an engagement ring in his pocket. She broke his heart in a million pieces. Sure, he fucked up a couple of times, but there was no reason for there extremes. His Lucy just ran out the door, but he couldn't move. He was trapped in place. No, his Lucy, his girl, his life, wouldn't just break up with him. No, it, it couldn't happen. This was LUCY. Lucy didn't say things like that. Lucy stood by his side, she didn't run away. She didn't do things like this... She... can't...

* * *

You deserve the world, but you don't deserve my world.

Of course, Blondie would say something like that. He knew she could do it. A small smile filled with pride spread itself across Laxus' face. She would be free if he had to personally see to it, she would be.

"Laxus-sama, you look pleased?" Freed inquired.

"Yeah, Blondie's got more guts than I thought. We're keeping an eye on her from now on, make sure to tell Bix, and Ever."

"Would be my honor," he bowed slightly and stalked off.

* * *

Natsu smelled Lucy, turned and saw a yellow blur. He blinked then shrugged and ran after her. The scent of her tears made him run faster.

"Lucy!" He yelled; damn, she was not supposed to be this fast. She stopped, and he almost ran into her. Lucy turned to her pinkette friend. Her eyes looked as though they were leaking. Natsu didn't give her looks of pity or even act as if he knew she was crying. Instead a huge smile graced across his lips, "let's get ice cream!" Lucy couldn't help but laugh through her tears.

"I would love that," she smiled as her eyes began to dry themselves.

* * *

"So, you got stuck in a tree?"

"Yeah, my mom and the servants tried and tried to get me down, but there was a family of birds and the mother was perched on me. I couldn't move an inch or she would have pecked my eyes out! I was terrified!"

"Oh, Mavis! What happened next?!"

"Well, my mom's most loyal spirit came out, Capo is what I called him back then, and he kicked the tree. The bird flew away, and I fell out of the tree. Capo got me but I fainted from shock. I haven't climbed a tree since, but besides that my birthday went on without a hitch."

"Oh, Mavis! Can't believe you don't 'trust birds'!"

"They're evil! To make it worse, my mom dressed up as a flipping bird for Halloween, just to tease me!"

"Mavis, I can't breathe! You're mother is a fucking legend!"

"That's it!" Lucy growled playfully and dumped the rest of her mint chocolate chip ice cream into Natsu's hair. He gasped and just stared at her. Lucy, however, was laughing so hard by just that little action.

"Why are you laughing! I'm about to attack you!" Natsu looked at her as if she'd grown another head.

"Because, I seem to have a thing for shoving ice cream into Fairies' faces!" She laughed harder. He didn't seem to understand why it was so funny, but he was glad she wasn't crying anymore. Oh, and of course he owed her...

"Oh, Lucy," he smirked playfully with his own ice cream in his hand. She looked at him just in time to get vanilla ice cram with hot sauce in her hair.

"Natsu!" She chased him through the streets straight into Fairy Tail. He threw gray in his way but Lucy had taken ballet when she was little, so she easily danced through the crowd before tackling him to the ground... Accidently knocking Elfman into Gray. They began fighting, so Natsu had to throw Lucy off of him, and join in. They ran into Cana, then into a few others before knocking Erza's cake on the floor.

Lucy decided to sit at the bar with Mira as the guild erupted in chaos.

"Well, congrats, you started your first bar fight," Mira smiled at Lucy. "You fit in well here. Uh, need a napkin...?"

"She needs more than a napkin, she needs a shower," Laxus announced standing near the bar, waiting for his own drinks.

"Says you, I can smell you all the way over here," Lucy couldn't help but to stick her tongue out along with her words. She was in a good mode, she wasn't sure if it was because of Fairy Tail or because her break up hadn't hit her yet.

"Ha, very funny, I know I smell amazing," he sat beside her, taking his drink of choice from Mira, it was clear, but Lucy didn't think it was water. "How come you don't have a guild mark yet, hm?"

"I believe I explained this to Natsu. My dad—"

"Isn't here. Lucy, Fairy Tail is for the misfit, runaways, and rebels. Mira's right, you started a bar fight here, you're family already, so just go the final yard and make it official. Fuck the real world, and join our world, the world where we don't give a fuck. We'll do what ever the fuck we want. Think about it," Laxus winked at her before standing and walking away. Lucy felt a smile grace her lips. He was right, of course he was. He's Laxus Dreyar.

"You know, what Mirajane," she said with a smile. "I'm joining your world." She held out her hand and sealed the deal in pink.

 **Omg, Lovelies I hope you loved this! So, sadly, Lucy is going to have ups and downs through this break up, she's not out of the woods yet, but we're getting there. The poll winner is: Laxus! Sorry all NaLu fans, but this story is now obviously LaLu, there might still be romantic parts between Lucy and Natsu, but they're mainly going to maintain a sibling bond. Don't worry, all will work out! Thanks for voting every one! Have a wonderful day, and I hope to have the next chapter to**

 **you soon. In case you're wondering I have no foreseeable ending yet! Oh and to my NaLu fans, I may make a story just for NaLu later on.**

* * *

 **Answers to reviews:**

 **Lunanight19: Whelp, you've got it!**

 **KingCreations: LaLu is a go now! Nah, I don't think he ever did. I felt terrible for letting that happen. Awe thanks, I hope you like this chapter as well~**

 **Clitastrophe: Tada! Here's more! They did break up, but it's not over quite yet ;-)**

 **JIO: Omg, I'm so glad you got out of all that. You're so strong, it makes me happy that you even existent! Thanks for letting me shorten your name, I know with some people that might be a problem. Well, there's more drama to come with Jackal, Laxus, Natsu, and Lucy. There is a specific reason, I ended them this way. I wanted Lucy to gain some confidence from her new family, plus I already put Mira in the postion of a trusted adult. Then I just needed Laxus to give her the hope she needed to walk away almost completely. I also wanted her to have a good day for once, since I've been just screwing up her entire life. One bad thing about writing: you have too much power XD.**

 **TheDorkyCelestialFlame: Okay, so here's my thought process, I explained some of it in this chapter, but I'll go more in-depth with you, Lucy used to be the Lucy we all know and love, confident, and blah, blah, blah, but she changed little things about herself to please Jackal and before long, she lost herself until the point she did nothing but depend on her. Yeah, that's partially her fault, but Jackal manipulated her to that point. I'm glad you like the story though, and I do hope you keep reading.**

 **Wohmbat: Yeah, pikachu XD and of course, Natsu would want her in Fairy Tail in any way XD. Whelp she left him, finally, but there's more drama to be found, mwahahahaha. OMG, no, not Ichiya... That's just a scary thought in general!**

 **Crystal-breezy: awe, I'm sorry sweetie, maybe I'll make a new story just for Nalu, I'm sorry T.T**

 **Kaidas: That is such a nice thing to say! Thank you very, very much! Well I updated it as fast as I could, I hope you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovelies! I am so so so so so so so so sooooorrrryyyy. It's been so long, but I'll try my best to update regularly from now!**

 _Previously:_

 _"Isn't here. Lucy, Fairy Tail is for the misfit, runaways, and rebels. Mira's right, you started a bar fight here, you're family already, so just go the final yard and make it official. Fuck the real world, and join our world, the world where we don't give a fuck. We'll do what ever the fuck we want. Think about it," Laxus winked at her before standing and walking away. Lucy felt a smile grace her lips. He was right, of course he was. He's Laxus Dreyar._

 _"You know, what Mirajane," she said with a smile. "I'm joining your world." She held out her hand and sealed the deal in pink._

* * *

Chapter 7

~Filler~

* * *

 _Dear Mama,_

 _So much has been going on that I haven't been able to write. Please forgive me. Jackal and I broke up, I think I'm okay... But I miss him already even though its only been a day. I'm sticking with my decision though. Okay on to a scary topic. I'm going to die. I joined Fairy Tail and when dad finds out, he will kill me. And you know what? I'm scared. God, I shouldn't have listened to Laxus (he's the one I shoved ice cream in his face), but I did. Am I happy? No clue, all I know is, this guild is going to be the death of me... Oh, I've got to go school awaits... wish me luck mama! Have fun, doing what ever Angels do!_

 _Love Lucy... of Fairy Tail now_

* * *

"Lucy!" Lucy heard as soon as she walked through the door. Natsu ran up to the shocked female as every head turned to see her. This was the day after Jackal and Lucy, the power couple, broke up. No one knew yet, so all of them thought Natsu was going to get the shit kicked out of him.

"Yes?" She asked hesitantly.

"Mira said that we share a locker know, come on!" He grabbed her arm before jerking her away from the main entrance and dragging her down the halls where the Fairy Tail members had to have new lockers built.

"Wait! Slow down!" She couldn't help the giggles that left her lips. It didn't help that he kept on his goofiest smile on as he ran down the hallway. She felt the weight lift from her shoulders a little more. Who needs a relationship when you have friends like Natsu?

* * *

"So you're single now, huh?" Erza asked softly. Lucy nodded to the formal girl. Erza smiled. "Guess, I'll see you in Fairy Tail more often. Especially since you're now a member. We'll go on a mission or two together, understood?" Lucy smiled.

"Understood." She couldn't deny, Erza was weird, but she hoped she'd become even closer to her. Erza would make a wonderful friend, so would any one in Fairy Tail, but none were awkward like Erza. Speaking of dating...

"Are you dating anyone?" Lucy asked. Erza's face took on a somber look.

"No, I haven't been for about a week now."

"May I ask what happened?"

"As my ex would say, life happened. We choose different paths... but I hope that his will intertwine with mine eventually. Until then, I'll live life to the fullest and lean on my friends. Just like you should with us," she smiled before sitting in her seat as the rest of the Fairy Tail gang showed up. Lucy filed those words away for later. She would ponder them when she had the time.

"Lucy! Where'd you go? One minute, you're beside me the next, gone! I almost sent out a search party!" Natsu flailed dramatically.

"Geez, loud mouth, she probably just got tired of your stink," Gray scrawled at him before sitting in his rightful place in the room.

"What did you say ice princess?"

"You heard me, flame retardant."

"You looking for a fight, stripper?"

"I'd rather not waste my time when we both know I'd when, dragon boy."

"Win! HA! You couldn't win against Bixlow, let alone me!"

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me!"

"Fine let's go!"

Lucy looked over at Erza, but the woman was eating strawberry cake and listening to a sound pod. She was lost to the world. Gajeel was leaning over Levy's shoulder, listening to her read a book, and Juvia had hearts in her eyes as she cheered on Gray. Gray was standing (and stripping). Lucy let out a sigh, guess she'd do it.

"Natsu! Gray!" She glared at them and said one word, "sit." The boys looked at her face and froze. Natsu pouted and sat behind her while Gray just grumbled under his breath and sat back down, pulling on his shirt. The group froze. Gajeel looked between the boys than Lucy. Boys. Lucy. Boys. Lucy. Boys not fighting because of Lucy.

"What the hell? How did you do that?" Gajeel looked at her as if she had three heads.

"Did what?"

"Get the them to stop yacking?"

"What was that metal face?" came from two male voices.

"You fucking heard me," he grunted, not even bothering to look at them.

"Boys," Lucy sighed. Natsu actually just shrugged before leaning closer to her.

"I don't know, I just told them to sit," she shrugged. She didn't know. Jackal always told her that she was as ferocious as a kitten and a puppy trying to fit in the same slipper (was he drunk when he said this? Possibly).

"Huh, you sure you're not a witch, Bunny girl?"

She rolled her eyes and ignored his question replacing it with her own, "am I ever going to get rid of that nickname?"

"Nope," he grinned at her showing of his canines. Levy smiled at her as well.

"It just means you mean a good deal to him; I learned that after a while."

Red dust appeared on Gajeel's face, "tch, shrimp."

Lucy smiled softly as the teacher entered the room. Maybe today would be good...

* * *

Of course she had to open her mouth (her mind), didn't she? What did her math teacher decide? To go outside. That's great! The sun is shining; she could stretch her legs, all that fun stuff... At the same time Jackal was out there with his Gym class. He leaned against the fence and kept throwing her looks. His eyes clouded with bags under them. He didn't get sleep last night... They were also red and puffy. She caused him to cry... she hurt him.

She hurt him

She hurt him

She hurt him

Those words kept floating around her head, making it spin. Prickling feeling came to her eyes as she fought back tears. Her face began to heat up. Run. She wanted, needed, to run. Lucy had always been a runner and right now, she was ready to bolt. She almost did. Except... he would win. He always got his way with her and for once... she wanted to prove she could be stronger than him.

So she sat in the grass to ignore her shaky knees and spinning head. She ignored ever fiber of her being telling her to run. Instead she focused on the clouds. Looking up at the clouds, the sun shined on her skin. Her whole body looked so peaceful despite the conflicts of her mind. She suddenly smiled at the thought of the sky, and now she was a goddess. An unknown goddess, a neglect goddess who will be okay, even if she didn't believe it at this moment.

These feelings of doubt would fade eventually, she knew this, and she was content with this,

* * *

A new problem arose. Since dating Jackal, meaning for three years, she had always sat beside him at lunch. So where did she go now? Her old table? No, no one really liked her there. The roof? Jackal would probably be up there before the end of lunch. So where would she go?

"Oi, Blondie!"

A smile invaded her face. There.

"Yes, Sparky?" She looked up to where she knew his blue eyes would be. He motioned with his head to the cafeteria doors.

"My team and I eat in the music room, ya coming?" Without another word, he started walking. She could follow him if she wanted, but it was he choice, something she wasn't used to but liked a lot.

"Demanding, aren't you?" She asked trailing behind him.

"Tch, maybe. It comes with being the strongest."

"Oh you're the strongest? Hmm, Gajeey could take you." He scoffed at that and gave her a look. She shrugged. Maybe he could take down Gajeel, but he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Please, I can take him down easily."

"… I'm not sure if I believe that. I'll need to see how strong you are."

"Then go on a mission with my team," he smirked at her as he walked into the music room.

Lucy's high school had always had a beautiful music room. The left wall was purely mirrors with a bar going across the middle. Carpet was on the ground, a black color to go with the pure white walls that were scrubbed every day. In the front of the room, farthest from the door, was a piano and two guitars.

Freed sat pressed against the mirror on the wall. His green hair was in a pony tail as he read a book with wind reading glasses. As always Bickslow was teasing Evergreen as she yelled at him. Laxus shut the door behind Lucy and sat near Freed. Lucy had no idea where to sit so she laid her tray down by the piano and sat on the piano bench.

"A mission... with your team? Why me?" She asked out of nothing more than curiosity. She knew damn well, she would agree (then freak out about it later).

"Because you're you," he shrugged. The words plunged themselves straight into her heart exploding in a warm, glowing feeling. It was such a simple reply yet it made all the difference.

"Okay," she smiled right back at him. He rewarded her answer with a small smile before covering it up with a smirk.

"Oh finally! I was stuck in this room with nothing but brutes!" Evergreen placed an arm on Lucy. "I need a little girl time!"

"Huh, I thought you were going to suck faces with Elfman," Bickslow stuck his tongue out at her as his babies chanted, "elfman, elfman."

Elfman glared at Bicks but said nothing because of the aura forming around Evergreen. You could almost see the black and purple demon aura to accompany her glare. She stormed up to Bickslow and they instantly went back to fighting. Lucy looked around the music room and smiled. She loved this.

It was like family.

* * *

"Natsu Dragneel put me down this instant!" Any passerby could hear a young blonde yell as she was being kidnapped, uh no, not kidnapped, just dragged toward a loud, slightly rundown, building.

"Nooooooo!"

"Aye!"

"Ugh, I'm going to kill you!" She growled at him as his childish smile invaded his face.

"Awe, but Luce, we're just trying to be nice," he chuckled as she fumed in his grasp.

"Fine, I'll go to Fairy Tail, not like I had a choice, but I'm leaving before nine. We're also doing home work, got it? I'm an honor student, and I'm not losing that because you wanna drag me places!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Are you even listening!?"

"We're here!"

* * *

Lucy couldn't help but laugh as she watched the two boys getting thrashed by Erza. She was sitting at a table with Levy, trying to do homework. She wasn't getting very far between Natsu's behavior and the bar fights. Books were sprawled all over the place as she tried her best to concentrate on formulas for science... Sadly the only thing on her brain as is, well, trying to relax. She never really got a chance to do just that most of her life, and everyone here was so... laid back.

She just wanted to drink a milkshake and laugh with her new friends... Natsu, Gray, and everyone here was making her do just that... if only she didn't have a test tomorrow. A groan escaped her lips before she finally closed her books.

"Giving up?" She heard from Mirajane as she placed another milkshake down in front of her.

"Who can concentrate with Natsu here?" She huffed, trying to play it off.

The barmaid giggled, "I understand completely. Just take a break, let your hair down. You'll be just fine." She threw Lucy a smile as she walked away.

* * *

Arriving home at midnight wouldn't be ideal if your father wasn't a workaholic. The only time she has even been thankful for that would be right now and probably any day at Fairy Tail. She made it to her bed at midnight on the dot. She had tired eyes and was ready to give in to her dreams.

As she stared into the dark, that's exactly what she was expecting an easy sleep. After five minutes it didn't come, so she grabbed her phone and decided she'd find something to distract herself.

Five new messages

She sighed softly as she looked to see all of them were from Jackal.

 _Hey Lucy, are you okay?_

 _Hey, can we please talk about this?_

 _Come on Lucy, I miss you_

 _Please answer me._

 _I feel really lonely right now, and I just keep thinking of the touch of your skin. I'm so sorry, please just talk to me, like old times. Before we ever dated..._

Something warm and slimy hit Lucy's cheek. She couldn't tell you what it was, so she reached up to brush it off, only to find more and more falling. Instantly she took a deep breath and the tears began to dry themselves. Sitting up, she deleted the messages and grabbed her headphones. She lost herself into her music until the sun arose, suppressing every thought about Jackal and letting the grow their own life in her subconscious. It was easy to do as she danced to whoever sang in her ears.

* * *

"Lucy, you look awful," Erza told her the next morning.

"I didn't fall asleep until six, I had to be up at six thirty," she put her head down. "I was almost late, but Capricorn drove me." God, she'd be helpless without her spirits some days.

"Why didn't you sleep?"

"I just couldn't, besides I was listening to music all night anyway."

Erza said nothing as the rest of her classmates came in. Gajeel and Levy were holding hands, and Juvia was glued to Gray. Natsu came in with a thoughtful look, but when questioned, he'd brush it off.

It took almost half the period before Natsu really spoke again.

"Hey, Lucy, wanna go on a mission with my team this weekend." Lucy couldn't help but smile. Just as she started to agree, she remembered she had already promised herself to Laxus.

"Sorry, the Thunder God Tribe already asked me," she smiled at him. "Next weekend though, I'll be all yours."

Natsu's face heated up a little before he shoved a smile on his face, "awe, I wanted your first mission to be with me, but I'll take you on the best mission of your life." Determination filled his eyes.

"Wait, Laxus is taking you on a mission?" Gajeel looked at Lucy. Lucy nodded at him.

"Geez, Bunny Girl, what did you do to make that happen?"

"Well, he just asked me... why is that bad?"

Gray shock his head, "no, its just different. Laxus is usually anti-social for the most part. You just somehow managed to get into the heart of Fairy Tail."

* * *

Lucy didn't get to go eat Lunch with her friends. Well that's a lie, she ate with Gray, Natsu and Gajeel... in detention. Why? Oh because she didn't do her Math homework. So instead she had to sit beside the reason she was in there: Natsu. Of course one could argue that it wasn't just him. Oh, but yes, Lucy was still sitting beside the pink fluff ball, plotting his death.

"Are you saying you didn't have fun?" He asked her as they walked to their lockers together.

"No, I had lots of fun watching you get your ass handed to you by Erza, but if I get one more detention they'll send a letter home to my dad, and then I'll die."

"Wait, they send letters to guardians?"

"Yeah, after every three detentions, why?"

"Ugh, Gramps is going to kill us! Or Laxus!" He groaned and slumped in front of their locker.

"Well, I'm not helping you..." She glanced at his pitiful state and promptly grabbed her stuff and dropped it on him.

"Hey! What was that for!" He stood, holding her stuff.

"For being an idiot," she took her stuff from him and shut their locker. "Don't be late, you'll get another detention!"

* * *

Jackal sat in his room. He decided not to go to school today. Lucy wasn't answering him, so he knew he had to work fast. He knew how her mind was. If he could just talk to her alone for a little less than an hour, he could get her back. He just needed time... no one could steal her away before he could bring her back, right?

* * *

Lucy sneezed as she wrote her next paragraph to her story in her creative writing class. It was almost like someone was thinking of her, but that was unlikely in her book.

"Lucy, I want you to share, you're last story," the teacher announced around the middle of the class period. She sighed before going to the grading bin and picking it up. She shared her stories a lot but this one was... personal. Glancing up, she saw Levy give her a thumbs up, and Ever throwing her a wink.

 _In the night, you came to me. It was almost like a raindrop, the drop then the flow of the new feelings. You smiled at me and my mind was given to you. I gave my mind to you blindly, without thought or regret. Even now, I regret nothing. Because I am with you, I am the air around you._

 _When I think of the pain, the sorrow, the loneliness, I can pinpoint a moment with you that all of that was there. Is it wrong to love you with all that I am as you break every dream that I have? Yes, our lives are wrong. So why does the bad feel so good?_

 _You became my dream, my heart, my soul, my everything, and you broke it. You're still stomping on the pieces of me, and I let you. So whose the bad one here? You for crushing my entire existence or me for giving you a smile when you were through? I could never be fully me without you and yet with you I am less then anything I had ever been._

 _So teach me the right way to love you. Let me bend to exactly what you need so you can tear me down again. I can take it, I can live through it. We can make it through the night if you hold me once more. I'll stay with you until my last breath has clouded up your window seal._

 _My world is you, and my life is in that world. Please don't break me out of it because I would miss you if I tried to live again._

Lucy smiled at the bittersweet words and sat back down as another went to share their story. She closed her eyes and fought the tears. One fell as she laid her head on her arms. The world went dark, but which one would light up again?

 **Hi Lovelies! I'm so sorry for your wait! Here's the next chapter! I hope very much to have the next one up as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed it~**

* * *

 **Answers to Reviews:**

 **JustAGuest: Hehe, it hasn't happened yet, but it might. I haven't decided if he's going to stalk her or just make sure she's, well, Laxus worthy. You know how Freed gets when it comes to Laxus-sama!**

 **Wohmbat: Hehe, I can be funny sometimes! Well you'll have to read and find out ;-) Oh, he will. I'll make sure of it. I'm hoping to make them the best of friends.**

 **KingCreations: Awe, your welcome, Yep, he did. BUUUUTTT not going to get on Lucccccyyyy.**

 **JIO: You're welcome. She'll have a hard time with it, but I'll do my best to make sure she does what she needs to. I might do that, thank you. I'm so sorry that happened to you, but I'm glad you became stronger because of it. Lol, you'd be surprised on how people act.**


End file.
